


Ravnica: The Wrath of the Dragon

by KevintheJace



Series: MtG rewrites [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As you can tell, F/M, I suspect more Jace x Vraska shit coming our way, Lotta tags for a lotta death, Magic: Infinity War, The pieces of driftwood that were once my ship still float, Trying not to directly rip off marvel as much as WotC, my opinion of WotC has descended into overtly despising them over the past year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevintheJace/pseuds/KevintheJace
Summary: A crack formed in the archmage dragon Nicol Bolas's plan to ascend to godhood: Jace Beleren escaped his trap. And with him, the remnants of Liliana Vess. Until the other planeswalkers held captive by the Immortal Sun on Dominaria can get off world, it's up to them to unite the guilds of Ravnica and prepare for the coming siege on their city. But that'll be a bit of a problem with the guilds beginning to doubt in their absent guildpact and blame for several murder being tossed around like a burning skillet.This is the last part of "fixing" mtg lore I'm doing. I wanna work on more out there ideas I have like Road to Ravnica and some other works I'm brewing up and I'm also working on an original story based in a world I built out of boredom while I was concussed.





	1. Chapter 1

“Behold!” the man with the metal arm grinned down at Borborygmos. How could he have fallen so easily? “The might of the great serpent lays before you!”

“Why have you done this?” Borborygmos tried to push himself up, but was too exhausted to do so.

“You Gruul who once had no purpose may now rise Eternal at the foot of the Serpent. Rejoice!” The blue skeleton people dragged Borborygmos’s fallen warriors away and into the big bright circle in the air.

“No!” The cyclops could do nothing.

“Run, little cyclops. Run to your rulers and tell them of our strength.”

“Borborygmos have no ruler.” The cyclops surged with new energy at the insult, “Gruul have no ruler!” He roared.

Borborygmos charged at the metal man.

He swung his club, but all that was left were splinters after a whirl of metal passed through it.

Metal clasped around Borborygmos’s leg and swung him around, flinging him in the opposite direction.  
_______________________________________

Vraska was visited in her sleep by something of a specter. A wisp in her mind whose voice echoed with the might of a mountain.

“I almost forgot to let you know, Vraska. I’ll be making my appearance soon. You’d best get your guild out of the crossfire.”

“Bolas.” the gorgon said, “How long do we have? You set that test run on the Gruul wildgrounds to happen quite suddenly.”

“This one will be an all out invasion. You have a month to move out your guild. I will lay waste to the others and once I’m done, I will allow you to have dominion over it.”

Vraska didn’t respond, trying to comprehend the consequences.

“That is what you want, right?”

“Y-yes. Yes, that’s what I want.”

“Good.”

And with that, the wisp vanished, leaving Vraska to find a way to evacuate the Golgari before Bolas unleashed his forces on Ravnica.  
_______________________________________________

Lavinia entered Jace’s Office to find a horrifying sight. The guild pact was sprawled out on the floor, blood pooled around him.

Lavinia knelt by his side and checked his vitals.

He was breathing.

“Medic!” she shouted, “Medic!”

One of the guards outside Jace’s office burst in.

“Go get a doctor.” Lavinia said.

The guard nodded and ran off.

Jace rasped something.

“Guildpact, please be quiet.”

“...is coming.” Jace groaned incoherently.

“Who’s coming?”

Jace’s eyes flooded with purple light. He grabbed Lavinia’s sleeved and pulled himself up, “Bolas!”

The light vanished and Jace slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
____________________________________

Ral Zarek came through the Planar Portal with a full set of golden armor.

Since Bolas’s transformation, his scales had grown thinner. And even his draconian body wouldn’t be able to carry the sparks of five pre-Mending planeswalkers.

The armor fit snugly, but allowed for movement. As he placed the hemet on his head, the magic power drew Jaya Ballarad’s spark out of him. On his right hand, a small golden circle lit with orange light inside it.

“Come to think of it...you became a planeswalker before the Mending, right Lim-Dul?” Bolas grinned.

Lim-Dul’s head turned to the dragon, “Yes?”

Bolas rushed at necromancer. He tore his spark out of Liliana’s body and placed it in his right shoulder.

“Liliana is still out there. She needs a body for me to consume her spark. Deliver it to Jace.”

Tezzeret bowed and picked up Liliana’s body.

“Two down.” Bolas smiled, “Three to go.”  
_____________________________________

Jace gasped for breath, frantically flailing, not knowing where he was.

“Guildpact!” Lavinia shouted.

“Lavinia? What happened, why am I here?”

“I’m not sure but I found you on the floor of your office. You said something someone named Bolas.”

Jace’s eyes widened, “Bolas. How long have I been out?”

“About a week.”

“A week? Shit! We need absolute—argh!” Jace clutched the side of his head.

“Guildpact, you’re injured. You need rest.”

“We don’t have time for rest.”

“Why?”

“I have to save the world.” Jace said, “What all has happened since I left? Anything suspicious from the Izzet?”

“No, sir. But there was an attack on the Gruul Wildgrounds. We’re not sure which guild is responsible but Borborygmos has been desperate to talk with you.”

“The Gruul? That’s too out of place for them. I’ll meet with him later. I have other things to take care of.”

“Jace—“

“Lavinia, I’m fine.”

“Yes, Guildpact.” Lavinia bowed her head and left Jace’s apartment.

“You ever hooked up with her?” The revenant of Liliana’s soul asked.

“Now’s not the time for your banter, Lili. We failed. I don’t understand why the spell didn’t work.” Jace stared at her.

“Don’t look at me. I translated that thing word for word.”

Jace sighed, “Whatever. First, we need to get you out of my head. You have some questions to answer.”

“So now you decide I’m not too dangerous?” Liliana crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

“Bolas is a bigger threat. He’ll kill all of us. You especially. Pre mending sparks are what he needs.”

“Jace, I hope you don’t really think about me that way.”

“What way?” Jace asked.

“Think that I intended to harm you.”

“You took advantage of me again.”

“To save you! You would’ve been killed.”

“Well that go too well, did it?” Jace grabbed several books on mental specters and started for his room.

“Do you remember what I told you on Ixalan? Everything on Ixalan.”

“Yeah.” Jace huffed, “Why?”

“Every word of it was the truth. That night in Lurias is the one I’ll never forget no matter how long I live. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“What do you mean how were you supposed to know?”

“I mean that the only things I know about you are the things you want me to know about except for two or three times when you opened up. The other half is just lies to keep up appearances. So when you decide you want to stop waiting around for me to find out what you want and instead want to talk to me, let me know.”

Jace and Liliana stared at each other.

Liliana was the first to look away, “Every moment on that backwater plane was bliss. No one more powerful than us to control me. Everything was black and white. Vraska was the enemy. We were together. And for the most part, it was fun.”

“I’ll be the first to admit that I’m not upfront with my feelings either, but in this case I need you. You’re the only one who made it out. I need you to be honest with me. As my ally. As my friend. And as whatever you want to be with me.”

“What do I want? You know damn well what I want, Beleren.” Liliana choked up. But she refused to show her weakness to him., “I want freedom. I want the freedom to be with you. But for some reason with me it’s one thing after another. First Tezzeret is on our asses. Then I have to find a way to defeat my demons. Then it’s Emrakul. Then suddenly, Tezzeret’s back for round two! Then it’s Bolas on Amonkhet! Then you get your brain blasted and you happen to land in a planeswalker prison. And right after that, everything crumbles on Dominaria!” Liliana sniffled, “I’m trying, Jace. I really am. I guess you can’t change who you are.”

Jace’s shoulders relaxed as he got closer to Liliana’s specter, “Don’t say that. Anyone can change. I’ve thought about it. Extensively. And maybe...maybe it’s me. I’ve been hard on you. I went under a massive change during those years we spent apart. And I expected you to catch up right away. Whether I like it or not, you’re my only hope against Bolas. And I’d rather work with you than against you.”

Liliana was silent.

“For what it’s worth, the one thing that never changed was how much I like being around you. Even if it’s frustrating.”

“Seems like we both have issues.” Liliana chuckled a little.

“Yeah.” Jace smiled, “Look at us two freaks.”

“What are we gonna do against Bolas?”

“Unite the guilds.”

Liliana scoffed, “You know for a fact they’ll hate that.”

“Well, I have a plan.”


	2. Guild Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace tries to get the guilds on the same page while Teferi and the other planeswalkers try to repair the phaneshift drive of the wrecked Weatherlight and construct a plan of attack.

“I found it!” Jhoira called to the other remaining planeswalkers.

The Gatewatch and Weatherlight crew finally found the ruins of their crashed airship.

“Our best shot is to repair the planeshift drive.” Teferi said, “We’re on a clock, so we need to get started immediately.”

Karn and Garruk dragged a giant engine out of the wreckage.

Gideon stared at the damaged machine without any recognition, “How do we fix this thing?”

Jhoira huffed out a breath, “A lotta work. Karn, help me with this.”

The silver golem obliged.

Teferi turned to Gideon, “Come with me. We need to construct a plan.”

The two sat down, “What are you thinking?” Gideon asked.

“We need to split up.” Teferi said, “I wanna try and catch Bolas off guard. He’s likely still on Amonkhet preparing. We need to send a group to weaken him so that way when he goes to Ravnica, Jace will have an easier time defeating him.”

“Jace made it off world?” Gideon gasped.

“Just barely.”

Gideon smiles in relief, “Still, it’s good to hear.”

Teferi frowned, “We still don’t have a solid way to kill Bolas. He shattered Blackblade.”

“We can get it reforged. Again. Chandra, Nissa and I can go make the weapon.”

“Where will you go?”

“I was thinking Shandalar. The Onnake ogres there are masterful smiths.”

“Okay. Once you get the weapon, go to Ravnica and give Jace some back up.” Teferi said, “Karn, Jhoira and I will stay behind. Urza created robotic suits for Planeswalkers that he used against the phyrexians. We can reconstruct these and use them on Amonkhet.”

“Shouldn’t at least one of you stay behind? It feels like you’d just be giving him two sparks.”

“You’re right. Who should go instead, then?”

“Doesn’t matter. This is a planar drive. You don’t need a spark to travel with that, right? You can take nonplaneswalkers to fight with you.”

“I supposed that’d be best.”

“The rest should go to help Jace.” Gideon decided.

“I agree. Good luck on your end.”

“Same with you.”  
___________________________

Borborygmos barely fit himself into Jace’s office. With each movement, he snapped a shelf or shattered something fragile.

“What is it you needed to talk about, Borborygmos?” Jace asked, moving a rather breakable puzzle on his desk to a drawer.

“Something attack Gruul. Not Guild.” The cyclops bellowed.

“What attacked you?”

“Hard to explain. Like man. But blue and bony.”

Jace furrowed his brow, “Were these blue men skeletons?”

Borborygmos nodded, “Not just man. But bird man and snake man too.”

“Eternals.” Jace hissed.

“Eternal?”

“No. Those things that attacked you are called the Eternals. They’re an army of undead who retain all the skills they held from life.”

“Gruul come to Guildpact. Ask protection?”

“As long as these creatures are on Ravnica, no guild is safe.” Jace got up from his desk, “Thank you for notifying me. I’m calling a leader’s summit. Be there.”

Jace passed by Lavinia, “Schedule a mandatory leader’s summit tomorrow. Tell them if they don’t show up, I’m removing anything that would give their guild protection from the others.”

“Yes.”

The mind mage ducked through his secret passageways.

“Where are we going?” Liliana asked.

“To the site of the attack.” Jace said. He opened a portal in his door and stepped through it. He exited through a random person’s doorway in the outskirts of the city. He marked the door with an illusion and continued into Gruul territory.

The wilds were completely devoid of anything alive. A definite sign of the Eternals. Or Liliana had somehow escaped.

“Hey!” She cried.

“You heard that?”

“Yeah. And a number of other things going through that skull of yours.”

Jace’s face went red.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen that kind of thing too.”

“Just...try to stay out of my head. Reading minds is my job.”

Jace knelt down and observed the dirt and stone.

“What is it?” Liliana asked.

“Signs of a struggle. See this crack? Khopesh blade struck here with incredible force.” Jace said. He ran over to another patch of dirt, “The ground is muddy. Judging from the dirt’s distortion...ice magic.”

“Jace, what’s this?” Liliana pointed to another crack in a wall.

“I...I don’t know. No sword could’ve caused this without bending. It’s too deep.” Jace lined up his finger with the crack and turned it around, point straight at a tree with charred wood.

“Pyromancy?”

“Definitely.” Jace looked the area over. He gasped as he rounded the tree. He bent down and grabbed a curvy metallic shard, “Metal.”

“Tezzeret.” Liliana growled.

Jace surveyed the area and pointed to a patch of tussled dirt, “That’s where the portal opened.”

“It doesn’t look like that many Eternals were here.”

“There weren’t. Must’ve been a test.”

“Or a warning.”

“Bolas doesn’t know I escaped.” Jace said.

“Don’t underestimate him.” Liliana warned.

“I know, I know.” Jace stood, “Still, it seems unlikely.”  
___________________________

“Don’t play dumb, you psychotic dryad!” Niv-Mizzet roared, “I know you’ve been trying to shut down our research projects!”

“Don’t blame me because your insane experiments are too dangerous for the administration!” Trostani fired back, “And you’re the legally psychotic one here!”

“What did you call me, you winged bitch?” Vraska hissed at Isperia.

“I will pummel your so-called reporters into the earth, slimy bastard!” Aurelia screamed.

“You’d just be proving their point about Boris brutality, meathead.” Lazav said.

“Don’t talk to me about meaning, fish girl!”

“Call me a racist again!”

“It’s our right to help the economy!”

“You’re just a bunch of slavers!”

“Stop cowering! My guild is ready to take yours anytime!”

“My guild will crush yours into dust once we get the chance!”

“Your guild is full of weaklings!”

“Your guild is full of dumbasses!”

“EVERYBODY QUIET!”

All the guild leaders ceased their bickering. Jace stood in the doorway.

“You all sound like children. Everybody sit down and let’s start with this meeting.” Jace took a seat at the head of their table.

“What the hell is this all about?” Rakdos asked. Jace has commanded the envoys of Rakdos to resurrect their leader, despite the other guilds’ protests.

“Something threatens to destroy all of Ravnica itself. An evil so great and so powerful, that it is not bound by worlds.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say bound by worlds?” Zegana raised an eyebrow.

“What I’m about to tell you is classified to even my bailiff. You cannot tell anyone. Not even you, Lazav. If I hear anyone even utter this, I’ll wipe their mind.” Jace said, “Ravnica is one of an infinite number of worlds. They all exist simultaneously. Some of us are capable of traveling these planes of existence. We are called Planeswalkers. I’m one. Vraska is one. Niv’s right hand is one. And so is this enemy.”

“So this enemy is from another world of existence?” Isperia sounded confused.

“Yes. His name is Nicol Bolas. Vraska knows who he his. She did a job for him in exchange for leadership over the Golgari. He has assembled a legion of nigh unstoppable undead that have retained all their magic and combat experience from life called the Eternals. Without preparation, they will destroy me, you, your guilds and Ravnica itself. I ask you not as your Guildpact, but as your fellow Ravnican. Join me. Unite and we could have a chance at saving our world.”

“You have my support as always.” Isperia nodded.

“My legion is at your command.” Aurelia slammed her fist on the right side of her chest in salute.

“Gruul need revenge. Gruul willing to join.”

Jace looked to the others.

“Guildpact, I apologize, but faith in you has been lost among my guild. It seems you are only present weeks at a time and more often than not leave the work to Lavinia. If my people don’t support you, I can’t either.” Zegana said.

Rakdos chuckled, “That’s rich, Guildpact. I have no reason to keep this world intact.”

“Nor do I.” Lazav said.

“I don’t believe your story. It sounds more like a fairy tale.” Karlov of the ghost council said. The others nodded in agreement.

“Niv?” Jace looked at the dragon’s hologram.

“I’m sorry, but I simply cannot accept without evidence.” The dragon sighed.

Jace looked at Vraska.

“You know my anssswer.” The Gorgon hissed.

“I’ll lend support, unlike a certain something who claims to be the smartest being in Ravnica.” Trostani muttered.

“Stop trying to win favor with him!” The dragon growled.

“Guys.” Jace said.

“No, you know what, she has been trying to cozy up to the administration.” Karlov pointed at the dryad accusationally.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s basic politics.” Isperia claimed.

“No it’s not. It’s trying to win blatant favoritism.” Said Vraska.

“Stop.” Jace groaned.

“Like you’d know anything about politics.” Lazav scoffed, “Random guild leader who just appeared from thin air after Jarad mysteriously disappears.”

“Jarad’s been dead for a long time.”

“What about the guild that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere?” Aurelia asked, “You’re whole operation stinks of suspicion.”

“Got a warrant for that?”

“I don’t think she needs a warrant after that hit piece your reporters did on our medicines.” Zegana sneered.

“The truth is the truth.”

“You report lies!” Aurelia yelled.

“Azor’s mother fucking beard!” Jace shouted as he slammed on the table, “Shut up! Now’s not the time for this! What is even going on?”

“Talk to Lazav.” Aurelia sat back, arms crossed.

Jace sighed, “Meeting adjourned.”

As everyone left, Jace stopped Vraska.

“You’d be willing to let Bolas demolish Ravnica so you can lead a guild that probably won’t even exist after he’s done?”

“It’sss not the golgari I want. I have that.”

“Oh. He’s offered you all of Ravnica hasn’t he?”

Vraska grinned.

Jace stood. He raised his hand up as his eyes glowed blue.

“I hereby invoke the power of the Guildpact! For the crime of high treason against Ravnica, as punishment I command you to allow me access to all of the Golgari’s resources to mount a defense against Ravnica’s enemies.”

“When’d you learn to do that?” Liliana asked, intrigued.

“A training session with Bolas, Ironically.” Jace smiled, “It’s a control magic spell.”

Vraska’s eyes shined blue. She strained, attempting to resist the magic.

“Damn you, Beleren.” The Gorgon scowled. Her eyes returned to normal color, signaling she had given in.

“I thought you would know better than to put your trust in him.” Jace said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to do my job.”


	3. Compromise and Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace tries his best to get the guilds who refused to join to change their minds. Gideon, Nissa and Chandra try to find an Onnake forge.
> 
> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in a while. School’s been rough the first few weeks and I wanted to re-examine where this story was head and did some edits to my outline. I think the final product will turn out much better because of it. Now that’s all done, you can somewhat expect weekly uploads. Keyword somewhat.

It took Jace a while to find Lazav. As he had expected it to.

With a flash of blue light, he appeared in Dusk Mantle.

“I was wondering when you’d find me.” The shape shifting guild master of the Dimir said, hiding in the shadows on an alleyway.

“Then I assume you know what I want to talk to you about.”

“You want the Dimir to lend you resources to fight Bolas.”

“Correct.” Jace felt the prickling sensation of Lazav’s mental probing. 

“How do you intend to convince me? I’m not as dull or thick headed as the demon.” 

“Then you’ll see the logic in trying to preserve yourself.” Jace slashed through Lazav’s mental offense and defense. He gave no reaction, “Unless Bolas has already promised you the same thing.”

“Your powers are more...intense than last I saw you.” Lazav said, “I won’t lie. An agent of his asked me to feed him information. Claimed that if I didn’t my guild and I would face complete annihilation.”

“If Bolas gets what he wants, it won’t matter if your guild is still around.”

“Listen, Guildpact, I see you no differently than any other poor sap. This may sound a bit much like the Obzedat, but everyone has a price.”

“I get it. You want hush money.”

“It shouldn’t be any trouble, should it?”

Jace sighed, “I’ll see what I can do. On other topics, what’s going on with you and the other guild leaders?”

“As you know, ever since the Dimir have been revealed, we’ve been forced to assume an occupation. Our solution was to become a newspaper. Recently, one of my reporters wrote a piece about how the Boros are unnecessarily brutal towards certain guilds. She claimed they were dangerous and discriminatory.”

“You still printed it?”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t think that maybe this would cause some backlash from the Boros and their supporters?”

“Of course I knew. This is more Aurelia’s problem than mine.”

“What about Zegana?”

“Well, we did an exposé on one of their new medicines. Zegana didn’t like our rating. After we start doing hit pieces, one of our reporters was murdered.”

“Murdered?”

“In defiance, we continued publishing pieces to show we weren’t intimidated. Before the others start complaining, we also did a piece on Selesnya and their cult practices, started a little rumor about Golgari food quality and an article on the Gruul’s enslavement.”

“Jeez.”

“They just don’t like that they don’t get to hide secrets from the people anymore. People rely on the news because the news reports the truth. We have power now. They don’t. Thought the murdered reporters is becoming an issue. I could, say...severely lower my price in exchange for you finding and punishing the correct perpetrators.”

“Can you give me the name of this reporter?”

“Sure, but don’t bring me up. She doesn’t know I’m her boss.”  
_________________________

Jace tried to tackle the toughest guilds first. That meant Rakdos.

Their guildgate was lined in grotesque carnage and macabre works of art.

The demon holding the same name as the guild was relishing in his newfound life.

He barely noticed Jace come in.

“Excuse me, Rakdos?”

“Huh? What do you want?”

“I want you to reconsider joining the fight.”

“Listen, Guildpact. Frankly I don’t give a shit what happens to Ravnica. This dragon can do what he wants.”

“I don’t want to force you, so why don’t you tell me what you do care about?”

Rakdos chuckled, “What do you think? Destruction. Chaos. Disorder. And myself obviously.”

“You value something that would threaten Bolas’s plans. Under him, you will die or worse. No chaos. No fun. Nothing but his means and his ends.”

“You’re talking like Bolas can conquer me.”

“I’ve seen his power up close. He has the power of a thousand demons. Maybe more.”

“Prove it.”

“Fine.” Jace waves his hand one once as his eyes glowed blue.

A scene spread out before the demon. He was giddy at the sight. Corpses littered the battlefield. Fires burned.

“This is a world called Dominaria. I was here just a few weeks ago. This is a memory. Its projection can’t be altered.” Jace appeared next to him, “This place is a wizard school called Tolaria. The dragon? That’s him.”

A golden dragon leading an army of flying boats shrugged off blasts of Magic like nothing. He destroyed anything in his way and laid waste to the school’s defenses.

Even from the memory, Rakdos could tell the dragon was powerful enough to destroy all of Ravnica.

“Seen enough?” The guildpact asked.

“Yes.” Rakdos sighed.

“You’ll just be a reanimated corpse under him. A husk, nothing more.”

“I can give you warriors to help fight. Nothing more.”  
_______________________________________________________________

“This seems unnecessarily tedious.” Liliana commented as Jace dragged himself into the hall of Niv-Mizzet.

“I won’t argue the tedious part.” Jace muttered. He called out, “Hey Niv! You probably know why I’m here, but I want to discuss with you anyways!”

The dragon turned his head, “What is it, Guildpact?”

“So what happened to Ral Zarek? I know he’s working for Bolas and I need to know if you have any connection. I know you won’t tell me if you do, but I’m a lot more powerful as a telepath since you last saw me.”

“Ral was banished after I found out he was working with Bolas.”

“Then why won’t you help me?”

“Because I also know his power. And I don’t want to mess with it.”

Jace scanned the dragon’s mind, “Oh my gods, you want to escape? I know you’re trying to build your own planar portal.”

Niv seemed like he was caught off guard by Jace’s assertion.

“You really have grown stronger.”

“You can’t flee from a planeswalker by going to another plane. Especially Bolas.”

“Then what do you suggest I do? Aid you in this foolish attempt to defy him? He’s a god!”

“But he can be killed. He has been before. I have ancient magic that can separate his mind from his body and render him vulnerable.”

“What? How is that possible? Show me this spell.”

“I’ve yet to master it, so I can’t show you it, but I know we can-”

“I can’t help you on faith alone.”

“Then consider this. If Bolas invades and you help me, but he still wins, you’ll be stripped of your power and probably killed along with the rest of your guild. He invades and you don’t help me. He wins. You’ll be stripped of your power and probably killed along with the rest of your guild.”

Niv gave no answer.

“Think about it.”  
________________________________________________

Gideon, Chandra and Nissa wandered through the thick forest of Shandalar, following Nissa’s guidance via the leylines.The Planeshift drive had been repaired in only a few days with everyone helping.

“We’re here.” Nissa said, “Just beyond these trees.”

Beyond the trees, however, were nothing but ruins. Onnake corpses were strewn about, dead from blade wounds.

“The Eternals were here.” Gideon said grimly.

“Damn it!” Chandra cried. Her hair exploded into flame, “He always gets there before us!”

Nissa placed a comforting hand on Chandra’s shoulder until the fire died down, “It’ll be fine. We can still reforge the blade. It’s the metal that counts, not quality of the weapon.”

Something groaned. Gideon turned to it. One of the Onnake was still alive.

“Please....help me.”

Gideon ran by him and grabbed the wall that fell on him. With effort, Gideon pushed the debris off.

Luckily, the wall hadn’t actually crushed him. But he was badly injured.

“Nissa, can you heal him?”

The elf’s staff glowed green, “Yes.”

A few short minutes later, the ogre was healed almost completely.

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Who are you?” Gideon asked.

“I’m one of the smiths that worked in this building.”

“What happened here?” asked Chandra.

“A few weeks ago, a man with a metal arm came here asking to build a set of magical golden armor. It was design to hold more magic power than anything I know.”

“Tezzeret.” Gideon growled.

“Another man arrived to pick it up, but as he left, an army of metallic blue skeletons attacked and slaughtered everyone, reducing this place to ruins.”

“The person you made that armor for is a conqueror of worlds. His name is Nicol Bolas.” Nissa explained.

“Conqueror? Oh gods, what did we do?”

“There’s only one weapon that can kill him. It was shattered and we need to reforge it. Can you help us?” Gideon showed him the pieces of Blackblade.

“I wish I could, but the forge is out.”

“What’ll it take to power it?” Gideon asked.

“The power of a sun.”

Gideon and Nissa both looked at Chandra.

“Oh, fine. I’ll do it.” She sighed.  
_________________________________________________________________

Jace fell onto his bed with a groan of exhaustion.

Only to find Liliana’s body under the covers right next to him. He yelled, startled.

“What in the nine hells?” Jace breathed as he stood.

“My body!” Liliana grinned.

“It’s still warm…” Jace commented.

“Yes. What, you thought it’d be dead?”

“How do we get you back in there?”

“Mind magic. My soul is implanted in your mind. So you extract me and put me back in my body.”

Jace shrugged. He placed two fingers on Liliana’s temple and delved into his own mind. He found Liliana’s soul. It was a small orb of violet light.

He grabbed it and linked to Liliana’s mind. It was more or less dead. He dropped her soul in and watched as the nodes of her mind lit up, coming to life.

Jace removed the link.

Liliana’s eyes opened slowly and sat up, “I feel like shit.”

“You need anything?”

Liliana took a whiff of her dress and gagged, “A bath. A nice, long bath. And food. I haven’t eaten in almost two months.”

“How do you think it showed up here?”

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Liliana said with a grim tone, “Bolas wants me in my body so he can take my spark.”

“Liliana, I’ll do everything in my power to-“

“Save your sappy vows and promises for later. I haven’t bathed in over a month.”


	4. Follow the Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes up the job from Lazav and goes hunting for clues with Liliana.

Jace had his cooks prepare a large meal that Liliana devoured in minutes before spending three hours in a bath.

The sun was setting as Jace was brainstorming ways to convince the other guilds to join him. He couldn’t just force them. They’d be likely turn against him.

“The Obzedat won’t fall for that.” Something warm pressed against his back.

“Taxation is the one thing that scares them.”

“Baby, they use fear tactics for a living.” Liliana’s soothing and relaxed voice sent chills down Jace’s spine.

“I’d greatly appreciate it if you put some clothes on. I need to focus.”

“But my dress is all gross and unwashed.”

“Take one of my shirts or something.”

“I don’t think that’ll be any better than a towel, mister.”

Liliana began massaging Jace’s shoulders.

“You’ll get nothing done if you can’t take a break once in a while.” She whispered. Jace’s heart raced.

“I don’t have time for breaks, Lili. Bolas is-“

“Shhhh. Don’t be in such a rush. That’s how rash plans happen.”

“I…” Jace shuddered as the weight of a plane was lifted off his shoulders.

“Feels good, right?”

Jace nodded. He hadn’t realized how stressed he was.

“Now, tell me about the Obzedat.”

“They’re a council of ghosts.”

“So no physical force.”

“And they extort everyone under them.”

“You could appeal to their greed.”

“My Administration doesn’t have enough money to make the Obzedat crack a grin. But they are paranoid.”

“And when they’re busy covering everything else, there’s bound to be a crack.”

“Teysa.”

“Yes. See? It’s much easier when you’re relaxed.”

“Thank you, Lili.” Jace stood and embraced Liliana.

She wasn’t expecting it, but it felt nice, “Anytime.”

“I gotta go talk to Teysa.” He kissed her on the cheek, “Be back soon.”

Before he even realized what he did, Jace was out of the house.  
________________________________________________________

Chandra rubbed her hands together, exhaling, “How long I gotta keep this up?”

“Two minutes. Then for shorter times at my command.” The ogre said.

Chandra inhaled and unleashed white fire into the forge. The ogre had Gideon put the shards of Blackblade into a cup and placed it in the fire.

“How do you wish to forge the weapon? A sword is possible, however, it would be difficult to do with this amount of metal.”

“Actually,” Gideon said, “I was hoping to cast something else.”

“What would that be?”

“Can you make a sural?”

Chandra was growing exhausted, evidenced by her losing balance. Nissa steadied her and began to channel more energy into her.

After two minutes, Chandra cut off the flow of fire and slumped over, panting.

The ogre removed the heated metal and warped a cast to form a sural. He poured the metal in the cast and used artifice to facilitate the formation and cooling.

“Now comes the stressful part.”  
___________________________________

Teysa awoke, startled by a noise. She had fallen asleep reading a book.

A cloaked figure stood in the shadows of her room.

“If those senile spirits sent you…” Teysa readied a bout of magic.

Jace stepped into the light of a window, revealing himself.

“Guildpact.” She relaxed.

“Greetings, Teysa. I have some important news for you.”

“What is it?”

“A new threat is approaching Ravnica. One unlike you’ve ever seen. And the Orzhov refuse to aid me.”

“Of course they do. All they care about is money.”

“So I have a proposition for you.”

“What’s that?”

“You wanna overthrow your old boss?”  
___________________________________

Jace entered his apartment early the next morning.

Liliana was lounging on a couch in Jace’s shirt, reading a book. She looked him up and down and chuckled, “What happened to you?”

“Oh, just a little scheming for a rushed conspiracy and coup. Nothing big.” Jace said sarcastically, “Good news is that the Obzedat will be dethroned forever.”

“How’s that?”

“Æther vortex, hopefully. Teysa’s willing to lend resources she inherits in exchange.”

“I had a little meeting myself last night. You should've told me you never completely dissolved Ravnica’s consortium branch.”

“Wait, what? I did.”

“Oh. Well then it’s popped back up.”

“What’d you do?”

“I may have blackmailed them just a little. But now we have funds for Lazav.”

Jace shrugged, “I guess they’re not really that much a threat, then, if they can be blackmailed. Before we start planning our defense, we need to get the other guilds to at least tolerate each other. We should do that job for Lazav. But we can’t do it through the law. We can also use those funds for supporting our defenses instead.”

“So are you gonna get your detective coat back out?”

“My what?”

“Remember Innistrad? Your leather coat.”

“Oh yeah. I think I still have that. It’s the beginning of autumn, so I guess it’s come in handy.” Jace grinned, “But yes, we’ll be doing some detective work.”

“We?”

“Well, I thought I should…keep an eye on you.”

“You don’t need to make excuses for enjoying my company.” Liliana giggled.

“We leave tomorrow. There isn’t enough coffee in the multiverse to make me not tired right now.”  
____________________________

Jace and Liliana slipped down an alleyway in the morning. Jace was thankful Liliana had recommended the coat. It blocked out the chilled winds. For a second, he was concerned about Liliana, but soon found out she had a luxurious fur coat stowed away in his apartment.

“This is where Lazav said the murder happened.”

“I definitely smell death in the air.” Liliana affirmed.

Jace closed his eyes and enhanced his senses.

“There’s only one set of footsteps.” Jace said, confused, “No sign of a struggle.”

“So our murderer was a professional…” Liliana said.

“Out of the guilds he mentioned, I’m thinking the Golgari.” Jace drew his fingers across the ground, “Soot?”

Liliana closed her eyes and drew on the necromantic energies around the area, “The spirit of the victim has been exercised.”

“This was no Golgari assassin. We should find that reporter.”

Jace and Liliana took a portal to the head quarters of the newspaper the Dimir wrote: the Lurias Gazette

The building was made in true Dimir fashion. Black Stone with blue lights and spindly protrusions.

The duo walked inside to find a mass of chaos. People rushing around with papers cluttered the floor while shouts were the only sound to be heard.

Jace sought out the reporter via a mental probe and led Liliana through the mess.

They arrived at a desk of a young woman wearing a Dimir uniform.

“Can I help you?” The reporter asked.

“Nefara?” Jace asked.

“Who’s asking?”

“Barrim. Rhoka.”

“And…?”

“Uh, her, that’s my-“

“His wife. Svania Rhoka.” Liliana cut him off.

“We need your help investigating the death of a reporter from this newspaper.” Jace continued, “Her name was Aszala.”

“Yeah, I knew her. But why do you know? You don’t look like Azorius. Well, she doesn’t at least.”

“We’re guildless. Private investigators.”

“Well, she wrote a lot of hit pieces. Was never anonymous. People got mad.”

“Which of the guilds hated her the most?” Liliana inquired.

“Probably a tie between the Selesnya and Simic.”

“Not the Boros?” Jace asked.

“Nah. Aurelia and her PR are pissed, but no one else from Boros really cared.”

“Alright. Anything else you can tell us?”

“Just that her apartment is two blocks from here if you can get the landlord to let you in.”

Jace and Liliana left the newspaper headquarters and proceed to the victim’s apartment.  
___________________________________

“Put them on the pulley.” Vraska told a subordinate of hers.

“Wow!” Vraska turned to find Ral Zarek and the dragon guildmaster of the Izzet, “Nice operation, you got going!”

“What do you care, Zarek?” The gorgon hissed.

“Bit feisty, aren’t we?”

“Go away.”

“You preparing for some kind of apocalypse?”

Vraska shot a look of irritation at Ral, “I wonder how you figured that out?”

“Ral, listen to me!” The dragon urged, “Beleren’s onto you.”

“Did you tell him?” Ral looked at Niv-Mizzet.

“No. Of course no-“

“Then we’re good.”

Vraska butted in, “What exactly did Bolas send you here to do?”

“To clean up the residual mess from Dominaria.”

“He wants you to kill Beleren.”

“You got it.” Ral said, “I’ve devised an interesting little puzzle for him.”

“When Beleren dies, all hell will break loose.” Vraska frowned.

“Well, you Golgari can hide from that chaos in your Undercity.”

“Ravnica might actually better off without Beleren. To pose such an idea as cooperation. Insane.” Vraska chuckled.


	5. Return of the Electromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liliana strays away from Jace, she catches Ral as he attempts Niv-Mizzet's assassination.

The reporter’s apartment was trashed. Cabinets and safes were broken. Drawers were left open and rifled through.

“I feel like I’ve read about this in a book somewhere.” Liliana commented.

“Whoever came through here was in a rush.” Jace said.

“Nice observation, detective Beleren.” Liliana shot him a look.

“I hear...that safe.” Jace knelt down checked the safe. He heard a faint beeping. It was growing faster. He looked at the ceiling of the safe and found a device stuck to it, “Shit!”

Jace flew towards Liliana and brought her to the ground, shielding both in an arcane field.

And explosion went off, enveloping the ward in fire. When the dust settled, Jace lowered the shield and Liliana could register what had happened.

“Hello to you too.” She said.

Jace realized he had pinned her to the ground, “Oh, shit! Sorry.” He let go and got off her.

“No need to apologize to me.” Liliana dusted herself off, “My coat, though. That’s another story.”

“The only guild capable of manufacturing explosives would be the Izzet.”

“Great. Our list of suspects keeps growing.” Liliana groaned.

“Unless they were sold.” Jace heard footsteps rapidly approaching, “We should disappear.” Jace grabbed Liliana and opened a portal in the room. They stepped through and arrived back in Jace’s office.

Liliana rubbed her temples, “This series of fake outs is starting to give me a headache. Or maybe that was the portal. Either way, this is dumb.”

“It can’t be that hard to decipher. Okay, let’s think.” Jace sat in his chair, “More than likely, the motive behind the murder was one of the hit pieces. The killer used something hot enough to scorch cobblestone.”

“What guild has access to that kind of weaponry?” Liliana joined in Jace’s brainstorm.

Miniature magic clouds began to pick up as Jace thought harder, “Gruul would have no reason to kill a reporter. And they’d never do it so covertly. The Rakdos are possible, but again subtlety is an issue. I don’t see why Izzet would do it, but they certainly could. Most likely culprit is...it keeps coming up Boros. But she said only Aurelia was mad.”

“And her public relations. Maybe we should see how mad they are for ourselves.” Liliana suggested.  
_________________________________________

Aurelia sheathed her blade after finishing her demonstration to the new recruits.

She rounded the corner of a building to come face to face with the Guildpact and a woman he was with.

“Guildpact!” She cried, startled, “What, what are you doing here?”

“We just need to ask you a few questions, Aurelia.” He said, “This is my partner, Liliana?”

“Pleasure.” The woman in black said dismissively.

“What can I help you with?” The angel asked.

“Come walk with us.” Jace beckoned, “You see, we need to track down the murderer of a Dimir reporter.”

“If it’s man power you need-“

“Oh, we’ve got that covered. I’m not sure if you know this, but there were scorch marks at the site of the attack. And a bomb inside the victim’s apartment. I believe a certain friend of yours named Niv-Mizzet has people who can make bombs.”

“You aren’t accusing him of it, are you?”

“No, certainly not. The Izzet have no reason to do such a thing. There’s nothing even remotely experimental about this.”

“So who do you think did?”

“Oh my gods,” Liliana sighed, “You! We accuse you!”

“What?!” Aurelia recoiled.

“Well, not you specifically,” Jace said, “We believe someone from your guild did it. Your guild was written about in a hit piece, So motive is there. Scorch marks are from pyromancy. Your people can use that.”

“I’ll find out if anyone did such a thing.”

“No need. Just gather them in a room and I’ll figure it out in a minute or two.”  
______________________________

“What is it, Zarek?” Bolas’s voice came on over a communication spell.

“We have a bit of a set back.” Ral said, “Beleren made it through the planar portal. He’s back on Ravnica.”

“What!?” Ral winced.

“Don’t worry, though. I set up a plan to kill him. But now all the other guilds know about your attack.”

“Dammit!” Bolas shouted, “How could I have let this oversight slip. Never mind. What will you need to do to cripple the guilds?”

“There are two particular guilds who are very at odds with each other right now whose leaders need to be eradicated. And one of them is having seconds thoughts about supporting us.”

“Do what you need to. Just ensure they aren’t prepared for our arrival.”

“I’ll contact you as soon as it’s done.” Ral said. The dragon cut off the spell. He chuckled.  
___________________________________

Liliana entered the Izzet guild hall. Jace was busy reading through the Boros public relations’ minds and she wanted to ensure the Izzet had nothing to do with the murder.

Niv-Mizzet was lounging in the hall as per usual. He looked down at her.

“Vess. To what do I owe this intrusion?” The dragon asked.

“A bomb almost killed Jace and I while we were searching the apartment of a murder victim. Any idea where it might’ve come from?”

“I had nothing to do with this quarrel.” Niv said.

“But your guild-“ Liliana was cut off.

“He’s right, you know.”

Liliana looked to the source of the voice.

“Ral Zarek.” Liliana sneered.

“Hello, Vess. Niv, there’s been a change in plans.” Ral revealed himself.

“What do you mean?”

“Bolas has altered the terms of your deal.” Ral‘s hand crackled with electricity, “You’re gonna have to die.”

“What?! You fool! You cannot kill me!”

Ral launched a volley of lightning at the dragon. Niv was unaffected. The dragon unleashed a blast of fire at the lightning mage.

Ral vanished in a blink of blue light and teleported above the dragon, “You haven’t been keeping tabs on my work, Mizzet.” He produced and device and pressed a button on it. A Screeching noise rang out through the hall. The dragon roared in pain as Liliana groaned, covering her ears.

Ral touched Niv and sent thousands on volts coursing through him. The dragon roared louder and stumbled over after Ral let go. The noise soon stopped and Niv-Mizzet was downed.  
_______________________________

Jace was scanning the minds of the Boros PR team when he heard the explosion from across the district.

Without a word, he took a teleportal in the direction of the event. He pushed through the crowds to find the Izzet guild hall with its roof blown off.

Jace entered the hall to find Niv-Mizzet knocked out and Liliana fighting...Ral Zarek?

“Ah! Well look who’s come to join us-agh!” Ral was blasted out of the air by Liliana.

“Lili, what happened?”

“Ral is trying to kill the dragon!” She yelled.

“Shit!” Jace lit his hands in blue magic.

Ral recovered from Liliana’s blow and launched lightning at Jace. The mind mage countered the spell and lashed out an illusory chain. It cuffed Ral’s ankle and Jace yanked him to the ground.

Ral dispersed the illusion before he hit the ground and barely recovered his landing.

Jace lit his fingers with blue fire as tendrils of light spindled off and rush at Zarek’s mind. The electromancer dispersed the spell and fired back with a volley of electricity. Jace responded with a quick counterspell. The spells clashed, holding each other at bay. 

Jace dissolved his counterspell and allowed the lightning to reach him. The mind mage redirected the spell and sent it flying at Ral. Ral was hit and was stunned by the blow.

Jace ran at Ral, grabbed him and launched into the sky. He let go of the electromancer and slammed both his fists into his torso, sending him rocketing towards the ground. Ral activated his battery pack allowing him to stop and hover before hitting the ground. He fired off another lightning bolt. Jace tried to put up a defense, but only partially blocked the blow. Jace was blasted out of the sky. As he fell, he collided with the roof of a building. The mind mage scrambled to grab onto something, but slid off the roof and hit the ground.

Jace stood with effort as Liliana summoned an army of undead that launched themselves at Ral. Ral cast spells of lightning at the zombies, but it had no effect. In fact, it just empowered them.

Ral unleashed a gout of flame, burning the corpses to a crisp. Liliana ran through the flames and grabbed Ral by the throat. Her eyes glowed a furious magenta as Ral’s veins around her point of contact turned black. He groaned, trying to release her grip. Ral grabbed her arm and sent a current through, shocking Liliana. She screamed and dropped Ral.

Jace let loose a blast of telekinetic force, disrupting Ral and grounding him. Jace aimed his fingertips towards the ground as a path of ice spawned, trapping Ral in place.

Ral aimed his hand at the ground and unleashed a whirlwind. The dust blinded both planeswalkers. When they could again, Ral hovered over them.

“Get down here, Zarek!” Jace shouted.

Ral lifted his hands to the sky. Dark clouds gathered in the sky above. Winds began whipping through the building and rain starting pouring. Lightning struck among the clouds.

Ral had summoned a full typhoon.

“Jace!” Liliana yelled, “What is this?!”

“He’s gonna flood the district!” Jace shouted back, “We need to contact the Azorius and help with evacuation before everyone drowns!”

“What about Zarek?!”

“That’s his ultimatum!”

“I’m killing him!”

“No, Lili!” Before anything else could leave his mouth, Liliana was chasing after Ral.

The necromancer summoned a cyclone of shades to lift her off the ground. Ral’s battery pack glinted in the light. He was far, but she could catch up.

Liliana charged necromantic energy in her palms.

Ral turned and faced her, flying backwards, “So what made you think it was okay to betray Bolas like that?”

“Why are you even working for that overgrown lizard?”

“Certainly not any of your business!” Ral launched another volley of lightning. The crack of thunder deafened Liliana, but she dodged the attack.

She unleashed her own magical reserves, letting loose a beam of dark energy. It hummed as it destroyed everything in its path. Unfortunately, Ral wasn’t among that.

Ral changed directions and grabbed Liliana by the shoulders. Electricity crackled as he electrocuted her. She cried out, soon falling unconscious. Ral let her go and she fell as he made his escape.


	6. Paruicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Ral’s attack, Jace is confront with a conundrum. But he has no idea when Zarek will strike next.

Liliana blinked several times before finding out she was falling.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her in mid air. Jace had caught her.

“You’re welcome.” Jace said.

“Dammit! He got away.” Liliana growled.

Jace flew both of them back over to a Niv-Mizzet. Liliana checked if the dragon was still alive.

“He’s breathing. Barely. He needs a healer.” Liliana said.

“No doubt Ral’s gonna try to kill him again if he knows he lived. I have a place on the outskirts of the city he can be taken to.” Jace said, “He said Zarek wasn’t here.”

“Niv probably did something the dragon didn’t like.” Liliana cupped her chin.

“I’ll call Lavinia.”

“This whole thing is giving me a headache.” Liliana whined.

“Me too. Geez. Okay, so we have a murderer on the loose, Ral is trying to usurp Niv and take over the Izzet. Vraska has taken over the Golgari. The Boros and Dimir are at each other’s throats. All our friends are trapped on Dominaria and Nicol Bolas has an army of immortal warriors that’s coming to burn Ravnica to the ground!” Jace panicked.  
___________________________________

Jace sunk into the warm water that had been prepared for his bath. He closed his eyes.

If Bolas was invading, what was taking him so long? By now, Bolas would’ve razed the city.

But he hadn’t come. Instead, he’d sent out his agents once more. Jace’s focus shifted to the murder. Maybe he should just get the Azorius on the case, even if some of their practices would slow them down.

Maybe the murder was a setup and Ral was the real culprit. Jace knew he had a weakness for puzzles and if Ral could distract him with that, he’d be free to mess with the guilds however he liked.

The best next move for him would be to go confront Selesnya. Trostani could equal parts be the culprit or Ral’s next victim.

Yeah. Good idea, Beleren.

Thanks Beleren.  
___________________________________

The sun glared into the Selesnya gardens. Colored leaves that signaled autumn littered the white stone that made up benches, railings and patios. Selesnyan guild members funneled in and out through the park.

Jace caught sight of Emmara Tandris and approached her.

The elf smiled at him, “Jace. What a lovely surprise. What’s the Guildpact need here?”

Jace smiled back, “Hey, Emmara. I uh, need to speak with Trostani. Trying to solve a murder.”

“Sure thing. I’ll take you to her.”

Jace was brought in a secluded grove not far from the park. The trio of dryads called Trostani were murmuring among themselves.

“Trostani?”

The dryads looked at the Guildpact.

“Guildpact. To what do I owe this pleasure?” One of Trostani’s heads asked.

“My cohorts and I are investigating a murder of a Dimir Agent. There has also recently been an attempt on Niv-Mizzet’s life.”

“Surely you don’t think we had anything to do with this.”

“We know that the man who tried to kill the Izzet Parun was not Selesnyan. But this Dimir agent wrote a hit piece on your guild that had a startling impact. I can’t outlaw any suspects.”

“We Selesnya are not assassins. That’s a job for the Golgari. Perhaps you should try going after Massacre Girl.”

“The Rakdos have no reason to involve themselves.” One of the other dryads said.

“The Rakdos don’t need a reason.” The first dryad said.

“Are you...disagreeing?” Jace asked.

Trostani’s three forms looked at the mage, “In recent times, we have began to feel a separation from each other. And the coming invasion hasn’t helped things. Something else is going on.”

Jace sensed another mind headed towards them. And fast.

“Trostani, get down.”

“What?”

“I said get down!”

Stone arches on the grove blasted into rubble.

Emmara rushed into the grove, “What happened?”

“Stay back, Emmara!” Jace scanned the area for the intruder. He could barely see through the dust.

Jace’s hands ignited in azure fire. He cleared the dust with a gust of wind.

“Why the hell are you here?” Jace growled.

Ral Zarek had appeared once more. The electromancer smiled.

“All the pieces are falling into place.” Ral launched lightning at Jace. The mind mage countered the spell and disappeared into invisibility, “Think you can hide from me, Beleren?”

Jace appeared behind Ral, wrapping his arms around his throat in a choke hold. Ral bucked and slammed his back into a wall. Jace let go and stood to face Ral.

Ral yelled and covered himself in crimson lightning. A garrison of Selesnya soldiers rushed into the grove, surrounding Zarek.

He let loose lightning all around him, shocking the soldiers into unconsciousness, Emmara included.

Jace shielded himself from the blow and fired a blast of kinetic energy at Ral. The electromancer was blown back and hit a column.

Jace grabbed Ral by his shirt collar and slammed him into the stone, “Why are you doing this? Trying to kill me?”

Ral choked, “Well that was the original plan.”

“Who else is working with you?” Jace asked.

“Oh, just a dragon you may know.”

“I know that! Ugh, screw it.” Jace jabbed his fingers into Ral’s temple, invading his mind. He sifted through Ral’s thoughts, but before he could find anything, Ral placed a brass gauntlet on the side of his head. Lightning ran through Jace’s body. He fell to the ground, spasming.

“My goal isn’t to kill you, Beleren. Too simple.” Ral recharged his gauntlet. Jace groaned, barely able to stay conscious, “It was to create a nice power vacuum.” Ral’s hand sparked with lightning as he turned to Trostani. The dryads tried desperately to get away, but Ral grabbed one of their branches. He stunned them with a shock from his gauntlet before raising his fist to the sky. Dark clouds gathered over head and a bolt of lightning from the sky hit the World Tree of Mat’Selesnya. The dryads screamed as the tree connected to their bodies caught fire. 

Jace pushed himself up, trying to summon a ball of water. Ral walked by him and shocked him a second time. With a cry of pain, Jace collapsed.

Ral set fire to the whole grove and took off with the jets in his battery pack.  
___________________________________ 

Jace coughed. He opened his eyes to find only darkness. He tried to move, but the moment he did, unbearable pain raced through his leg. He cried out in pain. Panting, he gave himself night vision. His leg was trapped underneath a fallen column.

“Help!” Jace shouted, “Somebo—rrgh! Somebody!”

What about Trostani?

“Shit.” Jace hissed, “Come on, Beleren. You’ve been through worse.”

Jace tried to concentrate. He didn’t have the power for nonverbal magic, “Tele...kinesis.” Jace pressed his fingers together and furrowed his brow.

Slowly, the rocks and debris that trapped him floated off. Jace moved them to the side with exertion and let it all drop.

He propped himself up on another fallen column and looked around. The whole grove was ash. The sky was grey with it.

Across the grove, he saw the three burned corpses of the dryad sisters.

“No.” Jace murmured, “No, no! Dammit!”

Selesnyans gathered around the destroyed grove, gasping at the sight of their fallen guildmaster.

Jace created a straight telepathic line to Lavinia, “This is Jace. Send help to Vitu-Ghazi. Trostani...Trostani is dead.”

“What?!” Lavinia cried, “How?”

“Put out a search warrant across all districts for Ral Zarek. He’s the murderer. Saw it with my own eyes. Hunt him down and make sure he pays.” Jace growled. He cut off the line.


	7. Guilds Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Trostani's death, Jace goes full detective to find Zarek and bring him to justice. With some..."help" from Liliana.
> 
>  
> 
> I've decided on a format I think I like for this. It'll be divided into three main acts that will span the block. This fall is more of a film noir, murder mystery or spy flick type story dealing mainly with the guilds from Guilds of Ravnica. Over the winter, I'll focus on the remaining guilds and in the spring, Bolas is finally gonna get off his ass and invade.

A half hour later, Simic paramedics and Azorius investigators arrived on the scene, Liliana in tow. She rushed over to Jace.

“What the hell happened?”

“Zarek killed Trostani. I was helpless.” Jace winced and Liliana noticed his injured leg.

“Let me heal that.” Liliana’s hand lit with a lavender hue as Jace’s bones reconnected and his wound repaired itself.

“I...I can’t believe this. She’s dead. Zarek murdered her.”

“I know. But...people die. And you have bigger problems. The Selesnya will want vengeance.” Liliana said quietly, “I have to attend to Niv-Mizzet, so just try to stay calm.”

Liliana placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before rushing off.

Jace turned to Emmara, who was shaking, staring horrified at Trostani’s smoldering corpse.

“Emmara…” Jace said  
___________________________________________

“What in the hell were you thinking?!” Vraska screamed. Her living attendants flinched.

“Just calm down a second.” Ral said.

“I mean, murdering a guildmaster? Sure! Why the hell not? Oh wait! Now the Azorius have the right to raid any Izzet hideout to look for you!”

“But now the guilds are in disarray. That’s what Bolas wanted.”

“I just…” Vraska pinched the bridge of her nose, “Beleren isn’t gonna stop until he catches you.”

“Let him come.”

“He’s grown a lot more powerful. If it comes down to it, he’ll kill you.”

“No he won’t! He’s Beleren. He-“

“I saw him mind wipe someone to disillusion with a snap of his fingers. He didn’t even feel guilty.”

“You’re over exaggerating.”

“Just be on the lookout. You’d do well not to underestimate him.” The gorgon hissed.  
___________________________________________

In the wake of Trostani’s death, Jace had all the guilds on high alert. The Boros patrolled the streets of Nivix while the Azorius investigated the crime scene.

Jace sat in his office, massaging the bridge of his nose. Emmara and Isperia sat across from him.

“I wanted to discuss with you two about what we do with Ral. Emmara, I signed your papers this morning. You’re officially the Selesnya guild master.”

“We cannot let this injustice go.” Isperia said, “We need to find Zarek as soon as possible.”

“We should also heighten security for all guild masters.” Emmara spoke up.

“Zarek is arrogant. Cocky. He’s desperate to prove himself better than Niv-Mizzet. Maybe we could lure him out somehow.” Jace said, “I’ll try coming up with a plan.”

“The Golgari are likely allies to Zarek.” Isperia asserted, “Vraska and Zarek both work for Bolas you said?”

“Yes. Though I’d rather not anger them just yet. I can see if the Dimir know anything. What am I saying? Of course they know something. I’ll talk with Lazav after Trostani’s funeral.”  
_________________________________

Trostani’s funeral was held in the former site of Vitu-Ghazi. Selesnya members and members from allied guilds across Ravnica were present, dressed in white, as was customary for funerals.

“Trostani met her end, “Jace said to the attendees, “But not at the hand of the Izzet. She was killed by a dangerous criminal. His name is Ral Zarek. I swear to you all, as your Guildpact, that Trostani will be avenged. With the help of the Azorius, Selesnya and my administration, he will be brought to justice. Now is the time to move forward. And so, I would like to present your new Guildmaster, someone I think is very deserving and will be a great leader. Emmara Tandris.”

Jace stepped down from the podium while Emmara replaced him, making her inaugural speech. Jace opened a portal to Duskmantle. He had an appointment.

He landed in the shallow waters of the undercity, face hidden by his cloak. He lifted his head and called out, “I need to speak with the hand that moves.”

“You called?”

Jace turned to find Lazav behind him.

“I know who the murderer is.”

“Really?”

“The scene of the crime was covered in scorch marks. At first I thought it was fire. But the marks were from lightning upon closer inspection. The whole murder was a setup to send me on a wild goose chase.”

“And who would want to do such a thing?” the shapeshifter tilted his head.

“Ral Zarek. Viceroy of the research obsessed Niv-Mizzet.”

“I thought Zarek and you were allies.”

“I know you didn’t.” Jace said, “Ral is working for Nicol Bolas. And so are you. I genuinely thought that you of all people would understand what it means to side with him.”

“You don’t get to judge me, Beleren. If you knew Bolas, you know he didn’t give us any other options.”

“How’s that?”

“You know that knowledge is the thing coveted most by the Dimir. Specifically of the forbidden kind. Secrets are what we thrive on. What if there was someone who could spill all those secrets in the blink of an eye?”

“He threatened you.”

“Obviously.”

Jace glared at Lazav, “You have one chance to tell me everything he’s told you about his plans before I rip them from your head.”

“He hasn’t told me much, but I know that having the guilds in turmoil is key to making the siege that much easier. My job was just to supply his agents with the information they needed to accomplish their missions.”

“I have one last question for you. Where is Zarek?”

“I don’t kno-”

“Don’t mistake my words for a request, Lazav,” Jace stared the shapeshifter down with glowing blue eyes, “It was an order. I don’t take kindly to threats to my friends being allowed to run amok.”

“Nivix.”

Jace exhaled, “Thank you.”  
________________________________________________________________________

The sun had set as Jace leaned back in his chair. His tables were a mess of diagrams of the tower of Nivix, possible contacts, Azorius deployment strategies, pros and cons lists and his discarded cloak.

Under no circumstances could he allow Ral to escape.

The door of his study creaked open. The mage looked up to find Liliana holding two cups of coffee, wearing a black vest, white blouse and long, burgundy skirt.

“You look like you could use a boost.” She offered a mug to him. Jace took the mug with gratitude and sipped from it.

“Phantom. Reorganize to method thirteen.” Jace said. Phantom copies of himself began moving diagrams and papers, tacking some to his wall and putting others into stacks on his desk.

“What’s all this?” Liliana took a seat on Jace’s desk as the phantoms finished their work.

“Right now? Our most promising way to capture Ral.” Jace let more caffeine flow into his system.

“How many plans do you have?”

Jace hesitated, “Thirty five.” He said shamefully.

“Impressive.” Liliana mused, “What’s this one entail.”

“Well, I was thinking we could try to infiltrate Nivix from the inside. If we surround the area, no doubt Ral will simply escape through a hidden passage or something. But if we can get multiple sets of eyes on him, then launch a smaller attack to divert the other members, we might be able to capture him.”

Liliana shifted onto Jace's side of the desk and placed her hands gently on Jace’s face. She touched their foreheads.

“You’re mind’s cluttered. Really cluttered.” She said in almost a whisper.

“How do you know?”

“Our spirits were bound for months, Jace. I’d know when you’re using your brain too much. You need to clear your mind.”

“What, like meditation?”

“Well, you could do that. But I was thinking along the lines of something a lot more effective that I could help you with.” Liliana traced her hand along his crotch.

Jace shuddered, but kept it his reaction well hidden, “How is that supposed to help clear my head?”

Liliana straddled Jace. She wore a predatory grin as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “You’ll see.”

She planted a kiss on his lips, breaking through with her tongue. She parted, licking her lips, “Mmm...delicious. I haven’t tasted you in months.” She moaned.

“Lili,” Jace pushed her away, “I don’t...we haven’t…”

“Shh. Just sit back.” Liliana pressed her finger against his lips, “And enjoy.”

Liliana tossed her vest aside and unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and reveal black lace underneath.

Liliana grabbed the arm rests of Jace’s chair and pulled him in, kissing his neck. She got on her knees and began working at his belt buckle, pulling his pants down.

Jace’s blood had rushed out of his system the moment Liliana suggested servicing him. His flesh stood before Liliana’s hungry grin. But she restrained herself to only stroking him.

Jace’s grip tightened on his arm rests, groaning.

“You like?” Liliana asked, “I’ve missed this too.”

She kissed his shaft before devouring it.

Jace suddenly remembered why no matter what Liliana did, he could never move on from her. It was deeper than the sex. Of course it was fucking amazing, but her willingness to make him satisfied and happy had always warmed his heart.

Thoughts of caveman lust creeped about his mind, erasing his thoughts of love and happiness.

Liliana took her mouth off him for a moment. She unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra, exposing her soft, voluptuous breasts. She tore out the tie hold her hair up and let it fall on her shoulders.

Jace regained his ability to move and picked her up off the ground. He cleared his desk and sat on it. Liliana followed. He grabbed her tight ass and moved it over his face, penetrating her center with his tongue. She yelped as Jace began licking and kissing her. 

Liliana bent down and continued what she had started. She engulfed his cock in her breasts and kissed the head as she moved them. Jace’s groans of pleasure into her pussy only spurred her on.

Each could tell the other was already on the verge of climax. As Liliana was ready, she took in all of him, not letting a drop of his orgasm spill from her lips. She took her mouth off him, swallowing his seed. A second after, she came, her musical voice creating a beautiful melody for Jace’s ears as she moaned in euphoria.

She sat up, straddling his face for a few moments until the orgasm passed. Once it did, she turned herself around and laid on top of him, both basking in the afterglow. 

Despite having barely moved, Jace was panting.

Liliana wrapped her leg across him. She raised her head a slight bit and smiled at him, “How clear is your head now?”


	8. Reunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other members of the Gatewatch make their way back to Ravnica as Jace prepares the final parts of his raid on Nivix.

Jace’s eyes opened so slowly to a pleasant sensation. Late morning sun shone through his bedroom window. He had slept late because shortly after his and Liliana’s service to each other, he’d carried her off to his room for more passionate love making.

He was calm, relaxed and satisfied. Liliana lay on top of him, her obsidian hair sprawled onto his chest.

“Lili,” He whispered softly.

“Mmm?” Liliana nuzzled into him closer without opening her eyes, “What is it?”

“There’s an investor in Olvitzia I need to see. He’s gonna help us take down the Obzedat.” Jace explained, “Maybe you’d like to come with me. He’s having a gala next week.”

“Sounds like fun.” She said in her sultry tone, kissing his cheek and smiling.

“Next week, then.”

“And today we’ll lie here like royalty.”

“I think I can make that more of a reality.” With a flick of his wrist, Jace summoned a phantasm, “Go grab us some cold drinks and a platter of food. We’ll be here all day.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jhoira wiped the sweat from her brow, observing her work.

“Well, whaddya think Karn?” She gestures to the humanoid suit of metal she’d been working on.

“I think it needs tougher defenses.” Karn mused as he worked on his own.

“You’ve said that three times already.” Jhoira frowned.

Teferi walked into Jhoira’s workshop, looking tired.

“What’s up with you?”

Teferi groaned, “What’s left of Jace’s recruits and the survivor army are all very disagreeable.”

“That’s rough, buddy.” Jhoira winced, “But I think you’ll be happy to know that we almost have the mechs done.”

“Good. The sooner we get to Amonkhet, the weaker Bolas will be.”

“Weaker is relative, right?” Jhoira chuckled grimly.

Teferi sighed, “What are we doing? This is crazy.”

“Now is really not the time to start having doubts. We already built these things.” Jhoira gestured to the mech she was sitting on.

“We’re really just handing two sparks over to him.”

“Then let’s send these Jace’s way.” Jhoira shrugged, “It’s not like he wouldn’t want the help.”  
______________________________________________________________

Jace entered his office, looking disheveled and kind of messy. Isperia and Emmara were waiting for him.

“Did you get caught in a tornado or something?” Emmara asked.

“No. I, uh...was doing some therapy.” Jace laid out a pile of papers, diagrams and measurement tools on his desk, “But, I have a plan finally.”

“You do? What is it?” Emmara sat up straight.

“I know Ral has hunkered down in the tower of Nivix. He’s no doubt got a ton of escape routes, so I thought we could enlist the Dimir to infiltrate the tower.” Jace laid out a map of the tower, “I’m thinking somewhere around the top floors. When our agents have eyes on him, a battalion outside storms the tower and cuts off his escape. Once we have him surrounded, it’ll be easy to capture him.”

“It sounds solid, however there’s one minor problem.” Isperia said, “There’s no guarantee the Dimir will help. And we’ll likely need assistance from the Boros if we’re to storm the place. I don’t have infinite troops.”

“I’ll work out the stuff with the other guilds. My question is whether or not you can make forgeries of identification.”

Isperia stared Jace down, “Do you understand the seriousness of that violation?”

“What about murder? That’s certainly worse. And that’s what we’re trying to stop.”

Isperia sighed, “I’ll look into it. But no promises.”

“Thank you.” Jace said.

“You have the full support of the Conclave.” Emmara stated, determined.

“I’ll draw up the diagrams, attack plans and recruit the Dimir. You guys start building up a strike force. I’ll get back to you.”  
_____________________________________

Gideon woke in his tent to the sound of leaves and dirt being stepped on. He suspected it was Chandra just out for a midnight snack. But there was more than one pair of footfalls.

More than two. Five, he counted.

Bandits maybe? An animal?

Gideon rolled over in his sleeping mat and equipped his right gauntlet, which now held four black ribbons of steel that had been forged out of the reformed Blackblade.

He didn’t get up and waited.

One set of quieter footsteps drew near to his tent’s entrance.

The curtain pulled open and Gideon just barely saw the blue bony fingers wrap around it. In a flash, he stood and whipped the sural around, striking an Eternal in the chest. The skeletal warrior flew back.

“Chandra, Nissa! Eternals are here!” He shouted. But he got no answer. There were about a dozen of the warriors prowling their camp and they all looked towards him. Gideon didn’t bother with clothes aside from a white shirt and sleeping pants and tore open Chandra’s tent. She was gone. Same with Nissa’s.

The spellcasters among the Eternals launched their magic. Gideon defended himself with an invulnerability field and struck one of them down.

Where were the other two? Had they been captured?

Gideon caught sight of a few footprints from Chandra’s boots headed into the forest. He abandoned the camp and ran in the direction of the prints. He smashed through trees and vegetation as he barreled his way through the forest.

Gideon burst through another line of foliage before emerging onto a beach. On the shore, Chandra and Nissa were lying against each other.

Chandra glanced up, “Gideon? What the hell are you doing?”

“Eternals!” He wheezed, out of breath, “Eternals are here.”

“Shit.” Chandra hissed. She gently shook Nissa awake and told her Gideon’s warning.

“What? How?” She asked, “Bolas thinks we’re still trapped on Dominaria!”

“They might’ve come back for the Onnake.” Gideon said, “But we don’t have time. We need to go. Now.”

“I’m in a nightgown!” Chandra cried, “My armor’s back there!”

“We have the sural. I’ll buy you new armor. Let’s planeswalk outta here.”

The trees rustled as the squadron of Eternals burst through the forest.

Chandra yelled as she unleash a torrent of fire, distracting the warriors. The three Planeswalkers began to glow as they shifted into the Blind Eternities and made a break for Ravnica.  
_________________________________

Duskmantle was empty. Jace avoided dirtying his cloak in the shallow waters and waded through the guild hall, scanning for mental signatures. There was one, but it wasn’t Lazav.

“Come on out. I’m here to make a proposition.”

A shadow flitted across the periphery of his vision.

“Where’s your guildmaster? Where’s Lazav?”

The shadow landed before him, “Don’t play dumb, Guildpact.”

Jace could barely see past the figure’s hood. She had a female voice and a slender, agile form. A black cloak billowed out from her.

“What do you mean play dumb?”

“Lazav is missing. And you don’t seem to take too kindly to those you suspect to be working for Bolas. I watched what you did to Vraska. You want to overthrow the Obzedat. Niv-Mizzet is missing and his replacement is now wanted for murder.”

“Because I know for a fact Ral and Vraska work for Bolas.”

“With what proof?”

“Them saying it themselves. But Lazav and Niv are loyal to me. Niv is hidden away until we can deal with Zarek. And I don’t know happened with Lazav.”

The shadowy figure hesitated. He felt her scrutinizing glare as she attempt to breach his mind to determine if he was telling the truth. He led her into what she needed to know.

“Fine. I believe you.”

“Who are you?” Jace asked.

“My name’s Etrata. I’m Lazav’s current champion. And his heir.” The figure pulled her hood back slightly. She was a vampire, Jace noticed. Her caramel skin took on a sickly blue glow in the darkness of the undercity.

“I want to find Lazav as much as you do. I need the Dimir’s help.”

“With what?”

“I need to infiltrate Nivix and bring it down from both the inside and outside.”

“You need the Dimir to help you get on the inside.”

“Precisely.”

“We have people everywhere. It should be no issue.” Etrata said, “We’ll Get whoever you need inside. But I want to know what happened to Lazav. He disappeared without any warning or notice.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Jace nodded.

Etrata vanished into wisps of shadows, leaving an echo of her voice, “Go to the sewer entrance in the second district when you’re ready. Tell the guard you want to tour the Izzet’s civil projects.”


	9. Judge, Jury and Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Liliana and the Azorius siege Mizzix in order to arrest Ral Zarek before he can put Bolas’s nefarious schemes into action.

Jace let out a shaky breath. Today was the raid. And if it didn’t go exactly right, bad things would happen.

“Meet Isperia at the Senate hall.” He told Liliana, “When I give the signal, you can meet up with me and we’ll take down Zarek.”

“Of course.” She said, “Did you set up all your wards?”

“Yeah. No one’s getting in here.” Jace tapped his temple.

“I have one last thing.” Liliana took Jace’s wrist and pressed a sword hilt into his hand, “Niv made it for you. It’s called the Glaive of the Guildpact. Really sure what it does, but it could help.”

“Thank you.” Jace gave her a smile.

“Be careful.” She planted a kiss on his cheek, “And good luck.”

Jace threw his hood over his face and disguised himself with an illusion as he left the apartment through a teleportal.

The mind mage emerged on the other side in a cobbled alleyway a few blocks away from Nivix.

In the alley was a humanoid sized hole into what looked like a sewer, with an Izzet guard nearby. Jace walked up to the guard and tapped her on the shoulder.

She whirled around, surprised.

“I’d like to tour the Izzet’s civil projects.” Jace whispered.

The guard glance from side to side and looked back at the mage, “Right.” The guard stepped aside and let Jace through. He stepped into the tunnel, paying close attention to stick to the sides in order to avoid creating unnecessary noise in the water.

Jace lit a small blue wisp of light above him and continued through the tunnel system. He held a map in his hands, following the sewers into Nivix.

Once he was sure he was under the building, he pocketed the map.

Jace found his way to a grate. There was and a draft of warm air coming through. He summoned a familiar in the form of a pixie and sent it flying through the grate. With a small incantation, his vision lurched as his sight and hearing were melded with his newly summoned creature. He had the pixie fly into the room above. It appeared to be some kind of hallway.

There were two guild members walking by, so Jace had the faerie perch on a ledge in a stone column. He waited until the mages passed by and had his pixie glance down either direction of the hall. It was clear.

Jace twisted his fingers twice, unlocking the grate. He pulled himself up and quietly closed it before veiling himself in invisibility.

Guildpact.

Jace heard Lazav’s voice in his head.

Lazav. Your guild’s looking for you.

Zarek got his hands on me, but my agents got me out. I’ve been made aware of your plan. I have a warning for you: the Azorius are not to be trusted. Don’t rely on them.

Jace furrowed his brow, I don’t have time for this right now.

Jace cut off Lazav’s telepathic connection. The mind mage slipped out of the hall, into a large common area swarming with guildmahes and let out a barely noticeable telepathic radar, scanning for Ral.

He received a signal from above.

Jace cast a flight spell on himself and levitated up to the forty foot high ceiling. He made himself incorporeal, phasing through the barrier before him. He repeated this process for several floors, careful not to expend too much mana.

About nine floors later, Jace ascended to Niv-Mizzet’s observatory at the top of the tower. The structure was a large partial sphere with several dragon-sized research tools.

Jace landed softly on the ground and glanced around a giant spyglass. Ral Zarek was on the edge of the platform that opened into the sky, fiddling with some kind of machine.

“There you are, you son of a bitch.” Jace whispered. He made a telepathic connection to Liliana, I have a visual on him. He’s on the top floor. I’ll see if I can disable any kind of spells that’ll let him fly.

Alright. Emmara and the others are ready to storm the place.

Do it now.

A rumble shook through the observatory. Ral left his project for a moment.

“What in the hell?” He muttered, “Damn maniacs.”

Without another word, he continued working. It wasn’t that much later when he received some kind of message on a device on his arm.

Jace had slowly been making his way towards Ral.

“Intruders? Shit! Beleren’s here.” Ral hissed. He began to run, but as he passed by Jace, the mage dropped the veil of invisibility and tackled Ral to the ground.

It took Ral a second to register what was happening and in that time, Jace rifled through Ral’s mind.

“You!” Ral exclaimed. He blasted Jace in the chest with a shock of lightning.

The mind mage landed a few feet away and cast a few prepatory spells, including a set of ethereal armor, a counterbalance enchantment and a streamline incantation to make his spells less costly.

Ral lobbed a ball of fire in Jace’s direction, which he dodged easily and responded with a volley of ice shards.

Ral ducked out of the way and ran for his device. Jace tried to push him away, but his spell was countered.

The electromancer grabbed the device with both hands and activated his pack and boots, flying out of the observatory.

“Damnit!” Jace vaulted himself out of the building, gliding on a pair of psionic wings.

With only a few hand signs, Jace conjured two phantasmal dragon and sent them flying after the electromancer. Ral blasted both creatures, but while he was busy with them, Jace telekinetically crushed his battery pack.

Ral crashed into the roof of a building, followed by the Guildpact.

“Ral, whatever that thing is, put it down slowly and just turn yourself in. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Jace called to him.

“I know precisely what I’m doing, Beleren. Don’t condescend me.” Ral growled.

Without any further hesitation, Jace whipped his arm around, launching a blue projectile at him. The spell latched onto Ral’s temple and was tethered to his own head.

Ral stumbled back momentarily, clutching his head before conjuring a series of lightning elementals.

Jace scattered the essence of two, but was hit head on by a third. The mind mage cried out at electricity rattled his body. He quickly formed a force field as Ral called lightning down from the heavens.

Jace fired three more projectiles, each connecting their heads via a blue energy tether. With each tether, he slowly eroded at Ral’s mind.

Ral let loose a flash of violet energy. When the blinding light died down, Jace’s tethers had vanished.

The mind mage conjured a giant Sphinx to fight on his behalf, but it was quickly entangled with a drake of comparable size. Ral summoned and sent forth a flock of lightning birds, which was countered by a swarm of faeries.

Jace grabbed the sword hilt at his side and glanced it over. The cross guard held a ring of guild sigils and as Jace grasped it with both hands, a blade ejected from the hilt with a whirl of magical energy.

Jace swung the blade at Ral’s gut. Ral’s image blurred as the blade passed through him. The Izzet insignia on the guard glowed violently for a moment. Ral cried out as suddenly the blade stuck through his rib cage.

Jace pulled the blade out and stuck again.

Ral dodged, holding his wound tight. He channeled lightning and launched it at Jace at full power. Before he could be struck dead, the Boros symbol on the sword glowed. A golden shield similar to Gideon’s likeness appeared and deflected the lightning into the sky.

Shadows began swirling around both mages until they were caught in a vortex of darkness and screaming, distorted voices.

Jace looked around frantically for a source.

A looming shadow then presided over them. Both mages glanced up to find a giant skeletal dragon above them.

A figure dropped from the dragon’s back and landed next to Jace.

“You boys didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun without me, did you?” Liliana smirked.

“This...isn’t what was supposed to happen.” Ral growled.

“Things life rarely go according to plan.” Liliana mused.

“I am so much more than that damned dragon ever saw in me!” Ral shouted, “Bolas is my way out. He would set me free.”

“You’re a fool of you think Bolas will keep his promises without fucking you over somehow.” Jace’s expression hardened.

“No! You two are the fools here. Bolas will take Ravnica no matter what you do.”

Jace pointed the Glaive at Ral, “What do you mean? What’s he going to do?”

Ral chuckled madly, “Like I’d tell you and risk him reviving me.”

“This is your last chance, Ral. Surrender and this’ll end better.”

Ral grabbed some kind of switch on his device and twisted before tossing it into the air. Ral placed his hand on the ground, unleashing a blast of lightning. Jace cast a protective hex as he began to run.

Liliana shot him down with a bolt of death magic. She flick of her wrist, shadowy, skeletal arms erupted from the rooftop and held Ral to the ground. Jace threatened him with a charged spell.

Before Jace could react, the device exploded. A wave of red energy passed through him, out around the district and all across Ravnica.

Thick clouds came together and blocked out the little sunlight that could shine through. Thunder echoed from them as a it began to rain. Hard.

Jace knelt down and pressed his glaive to Ral’s throat, “Ral Zarek, you’re under arrest for treason against the Guildpact.”  
_________________________________

According to several Izzet witnesses, Ral had summoned a storm that was meant to last a thousand years. Jace was sure it could be stopped magically, but there were other things on his plate.

Jace and Liliana rushed into the Azorius courtroom and quickly closed the door. They were soaked from head to toe.

Jace cast a small spell on the both of them that extracted the water from their clothes.

Ral’s trial was about to begin soon. The couple moved into the court and took their seats. The courtroom was made entirely of marble and azure stone with large windows in the front, overlooking the second district.

“Is this really necessary?” Liliana asked, “I mean there’s no doubt he’s guilty.”

“You know the Azorius.”

“Obsessed with their policies and procedures.” Liliana chuckled.

Isperia walked into the courtroom, sitting at a proportional appropriate podium for a sphinx, “Order! Order to the court. My name is High Judge Isperia. I will be monitoring this trial today. Please bring out the defendant.”

The courtroom doors opened to allow Ral to be dragged in by an escort of Azorius guards. He was seated in the left front row.

“Please present the prosecution—“ Isperia looked out across the room, but froze with her eyes wide when she was cut off.

Jace looked back in time for him to see Vraska finish casting her stone curse.

Isperia’s body began turning to mossy rock as time seemed to slow down to Jace. He leapt towards Vraska, casting a counterspell at Isperia.

But it was too late. The counterspell was too slow. Multiple Golgari members uncloaked themselves from the spectators and assassinated the Azorius guards, freeing Ral from his bindings.

Screams of terror came from the civilians as they evacuated the courtroom.

Vraska rushed past Jace as he attempted to acclimate to the madness. She smashed Isperia’s statue and took her head as the Golgari shattered the windows and made their escape.

“I’m going after them!” Jace called to Liliana.

“Not without me, you’re not!” Both leapt out of the windows and gave chase to the assassins.

But in the rain, Jace could barely see a block in front of him. It only took a matter of minutes for them to lose the Golgari.

When Jace stopped running, he blinked. It took him awhile to realize what had just happened.


	10. Broken Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gruul, Azorius and Orzhov are being subject to massive power shifts and corruption as Jace, Liliana and Lavinia are forced to go on the run.

Winter had set in on Ravnica. No holidays or days of rest were as happy as usual. The looming losses the guilds had suffered in the last few months were great and plentiful.

Jace had holed up in his apartment. Especially since Lavinia had gone missing. She didn’t campaign to be Guildmaster and he didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened to her. He also hadn’t heard from Teysa in a while.

So for the past two months, he had been focusing his efforts towards a plan to defeat Bolas.

“Gods Dammit!” Jace yelled as his rudimentary device fell apart. He had been trying to transcribe several books in the secret library he had found months ago. Each of the books held interplanar knowledge and one of them had a way to defeat Bolas. If only he could translate it properly.

As of now, Jace only had complex diagrams and basic words to help him construct what he now thought was meant to be a device. Theoretically, it would sever Bolas’s mind and soul from his body. From there, he’d be vulnerable. He had previously made an erroneous attempt to craft a spell out of it and had confused the phrase ‘many significant artifacts’ for ‘many significant legends’. That mistake alone cost the lives of hundreds.

“Having trouble again?” Liliana asked from the doorway.

“Yes. The target locking mechanism won’t trigger the device and the soul splice is still not concentrated enough. I think…”

Liliana let out a breathy, sexy moan as she wrapped her arms around Jace’s shoulders, “Mmm. You're working sooo hard, baby. But if you burn out, this’ll never get done.”

“You’re right. A break is in order.” Jace sighed, putting his tools down. He wished he had gone into artifice a little more, but hey...what was he gonna do?

Suddenly there was a knock on the apartment door. Both him and Liliana glanced at it on high alert. With Ral’s device that went off, a never ending storm had been brought to Ravnica. With winter’s arrival, that storm has been a blizzard and now the only reason anyone left their home was for food and supplies.

Jace summoned an illusory copy of himself while cloaking the both of them.

The knock came a second time.

“Guildpact, open your door. This is the senate. Refusal to cooperate will be considered an obstruction of justice.”

Jace’s copy opened the door, “Can I help you officer?”

Jace saw that there was a full on brigade behind the officer.

“Jace Beleren, you are under arrest.” The Azorius officer held up a warrant. He went to magically cuff the illusion, but the illusion dissipated.

The moment the officer had tried to arrest his illusion, Jace and Liliana ran for their things. How had they found him? He changed the teleportal that was his door daily! And him? Under arrest?

“It’s an illusion. Search the house.” The officers fanned out into Jace’s apartments.

Jace grabbed a bag and began shoveling clothes, books, provisions and research into it. He grabbed the Glaive of the Guildpact and slung it over his back before grabbing a fur lined cloak and thick winter gear.

He then felt a magical pulse spread throughout the house as the veil of invisibility around him shimmered and vanished.

“Don’t move!” The guildmage who had dispelled his invisibility stood in his doorway and held out a spear towards him, “You’re under arrest for high treason against Ravnica and conspiracy.”

“What?” Jace exclaimed, astonished.

“Put your hands—“

Jace launched a blast of kinetic force, catapulting the officer into the far wall of his room. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Get your hands off me!” Jace heard an explosion come from down the hall.

Liliana came stomping through a pillar of purple smoke, “Assholes.”

“You ready?” Jace asked.

“Not as much as I’d like to be, but enough to survive.” She muttered.

“Hold them off.” Jace began drawing blue sigils in the air and whispering incantations while Liliana summoned a ring of specters to protect them. Soon enough, Jace made one motion and open a swirling blue teleportal in the middle of his hallway.

Jace grabbed Liliana’s wrist and pulled her through the portal.  
___________________________________________

Teysa limped down the hall of Orzhova, leaning on her cane. It was unnaturally...quiet.

Normally, there’d be the groans and moans of undead servants swarming the edges of the hall, but there was nothing. But she was too upset to care. She had been in the same sour mood for two months.

The Guildpact had promised to help her usurp the Obzedat, but she had heard nothing since the trial of the Izzet Champion.

Teysa turned the corner into the Obzedat’s council room.

A knife whizzed by her face before she could realize what was happening. An ethereal scream rang out as the ghostly visage of her grandfather, Karlov evaporated into a violet mist.

A woman with dark skin and thick black hair held a glowing dagger where Karlov once was.

The woman leapt into the air and slashed through the apparition of Vuliev. The ghost screamed and dissipated.

Teysa blinked, in shock.

“What in the nine….”

The woman turned around to Teysa, “Congratulations, Miss Karlov. You’re free.”

“Who...who are you?” Teysa asked.

“Name’s Kaya.” She said, “Or I suppose in your case, Guildmaster Kaya.”

“What?”

“Well, the Obzedat’s dead. I killed them. I declare myself Guildmaster.”

“You can’t just-“

“See that knife there? Next to your head? I never miss. Unless I want you alive.”

Teysa glanced at the knife behind her.

“Come walk with me.”  
______________________________________

Beads of sweat poured down Lavinia’s face as she ran through the Undercity. Her lungs burned and her feet ached, but she had to keep going. To escape.

Azorius officers shouted commands, trying to cut her off. She took a left turn down an alley to try and lose them them. 

One Azorius soldier stepped in her path from another alleyway. Lavinia shot out her hand and pinned him to the wall with a blast of hieromancy.

Chains made of glowing sigils shot out from the dark. A split second before they reached her, Lavinia cast a counterspell, shattering the magical restraints.

As she continued running, she started to hear the sound of mechanical whirring. She spared a glance back and saw as hundred of tiny, glowing blue thopters descended on her from the sky.

The swarm surrounded her, blocking her path forward and pushing back. Lavinia cast spell after spell, but nothing broke through the wall of thopters.

“Running from one’s duties is the highest offense, Lavinia. You make me sad.”

Lavinia whirled around to face a vedalken man. He had six fingers and was dressed in elegant navy robes, augmented by gold filigree. The look in his glowing red eyes was disdainful.

“You,” Lavinia growled, “Who are you really, Baan!? Why do you want the Azorius?”

“I am your new Guildmaster.” Dovin Baan cracked a sinister grin, “And all I want, is progress.”

Lavinia readied a spell in her hands, “Leave this place. Immediately.”

“Or what? You’ll arrest me? You and what army?”

“She won’t arrest you.” A voice called from the top of the buildings surrounding them, “But we’ll sure as hell kill you.”

Three figures leapt from the edges of rooftops and landed between Lavinia and Dovin.

“Remember us?” Chandra Nalaar’s hair and hands ignited into orange flames.

Next to her, facing Dovin, were Nissa Revane and Gideon Jura.

“You!” Dovin gasped, “Surround them!”

Azorius soldiers wielding large tower shields and spears advanced towards them from the dark.

“Gatewatch.” Dovin said, “You’re under arrest for the obstruction of just-“

Before Dovin could finish his statement, Chandra unleashed a whirlwind of flames, destroying the thopters and knocking back the soldiers.

When the flames dissipated, the Gatewatch and Lavinia had also vanished.  
_________________________________

Gruul members chanted war cries as they form a circle around the two combatants. The snow beat down on them, but they didn’t care. All the better to toughen themselves.

“What do you think you’re doing, puny human?” Borborygmos yelled down to the smaller man in Gruul clothing over the wind. He had a Mohawk of black hair and carried a shaman’s staff with him. He looked up at the cyclops with confidence.

“Taking what’s rightfully mine.”

“Then you will die!” The Guildmaster roared.

Borborygmos charged at the man. The human tapped his staff on the ground once as a horde of giant wild boar charged from the Æther at Borborygmos. The cyclops was taken by surprise. He caught the tusks of the first one, but was helpless as his side was stabbed by a second, then a third.

A fourth boar circled around and impaled the cyclops in the back. He roared in pain as he let go of the first boar, who then went and also impaled him.

The boars backed off, letting Borborygmos fall to the ground. The animals vanished with green light.

The summoner stepped on the corpse of the cyclops and stood on his head. He raised his staff to the air.

“I have defeated Borborygmos!” He shouted.

The Gruul roared in response.

“Hail your new Guildmaster!” A centaur cried, “Hail Guildmaster Domri!”


	11. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Liliana find themselves smack dab in the middle of Golgari territory after escaping the Azorius.

Jace and Liliana emerged from their portal into darkness. The air was damp and musky. The ground squelched with mold and moss.

Liliana retched when she first caught a whiff, “What is that stench?!”

“Welcome to the Undercity.” Jace sighed. He lit a small azure flame in the palm of his hand. They were inside a small alleyway of moldy brick, “Here, let’s get out of this place.”

He found the exit and began making his way as Liliana gingerly stepped around whatever unidentified substances she could see.

Before they broke into what looked like a street, Jace flattened himself against the left wall, dragging Liliana with him.

“Shit!” He hissed.

“What?”

“This is Golgari territory. Give me a sec.” Jace concentrated on his hands as he wove strings of blue light in the air between them. After a few seconds, Their forms shimmered and eventually dissipated into invisibility, “Okay. Let’s go.”

The duo stepped out of the alley and into the street. It wasn’t necessarily bustling, but populated enough to cause worry. Fungi-clad Golgari guild members wandered the moldy cobblestone streets that were lit only by candle and lantern light from inside old-looking buildings and a dim, green ambient light.

Liliana felt a vastness here. Her connection with corpses ready to be raised spread for miles. This place was littered with death.

“Can you feel a way out?” Jace whispered.

Liliana focused on the location of the corpses relative to her own position. WIth a few seconds, she had a very rudimentary map in her head.

“That way leads to a network of narrow corridors. Maybe a sewer system. But that goes right to the surface.” Liliana said, pointing down to the right from the alley.

“What about the other way?”

“Seems like a cave system or something. But the corpses just kind of fade after a while.”

“That sounds better than returning to the surface.” Jace sighed.

“Okay. But you can’t blame me if this gets us into trouble.” Liliana huffed.

Silently, Jace and Liliana weaved through the Undercity and as the buildings started to fade, the areas grew more cavernous and wild.

After a while of walking, they stepped into the umpteenth cave. But this one had a streak of sunlight glowing through. It was very bright to the both of them, since they had spent the last hour or so in more or less complete darkness.

Jace squinted against the sun. As his vision cleared, he froze up.

“What-”

“Sh!” Jace covered Liliana’s mouth with his hand, “Look.”

Just beyond the exit of the cave, was a city full of ruined buildings. Elves, Kraul and humans wielding spears and other weapons were patrolling the area.

Jace took his hand away from Liliana’s face and closed his eyes.

“Why are they here?” Liliana asked in a hushed voice.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Jace said has he infiltrated the minds of the three soldiers closest to them. He found his answer, “This is the border between Dimir and Golgari territory.”

“Is that where we’re trying to go?”

“From what I can tell Lazav is on our side.” Jace whispered, “Can you reanimate some zombies to distract them?”

“Why can’t you just make us invisible?”

“I’m running low on mana. Not many blue sources down here.”

Liliana extended her hand and summoned a few undead. Their moans caught the attention of the soldiers.

“Dimir! They’re in range!” one of the human shamans yelled, “Smoke them out!”

“What?” Jace asked himself.

An small bang went off before dark violet gas began filling the air of the ruins.

“It’s a toxin!” Liliana hissed.

Jace whirled his hands around as a bubble of blue light surrounded them. They could hear coughing in the distance. From one of the rooftops, a man shimmered into view before falling from his perch.

War cries echoed through the ruins has Dimir agents uncovered themselves and drew their weapons.

Jace grabbed the Glaive of the Guildpact. Its blade shot out from the crossguard.

“Look! It’s the Guildpact!” a Kraul soldier chittered.

Liliana let loose a stream of violet energy that cut off the soldier’s next words as he became a decayed corpse.

Jace pinned two more Golgari to the ground with illusory chains before the duo made a run for it through the gas.

Before they could get more than 30 feet inside, a squadron of Golgari foot soldiers surrounded them.

Jace deflected two spear thrusts with the Glaive before he slashed through the perpetrators. It didn’t take long for Liliana’s magic raise them.

Something wrapped around Jace’s ankle and pulled. The mind mage hit the wet, moldy ground and before he could identify what tripped him, it slinked back into the obscuring gas.

Jace dispelled the gas in a small clearing and saw an elven woman chanting in deep syllables.

Vines burst from the ground and bound Liliana’s wrists. The necromancer grabbed them and tried to channel death magic through them, but the vines seemed unaffected.

She commanded the undead she had raised to start chopping at them.

Jace stood to help, but the shaman held out one of her hands as giant intricate green circle appeared on the ground. From it, a gargantuan crocodile crawled into the room. With startling speed, it chomped at Jace. In the split second he had, the Boros sigil on his glaive glowed, creating a temporary shield around him.

Liliana’s zombies set their mistress free after a few swings of their weapons. The shaman turned to her and summoned four amoebas of sickly green gelatinous ooze, roughly the size of two Gideons each.

One of the oozes flung part of itself at her. She stepped out of its path, but it grazed her side. The substance rotted away a good chunk of her dress and gave her skin a nasty burn.

“You Bastard, do you have any idea how much this is worth?” Liliana growled. She launched another bout of death magic, putting a hole in the ooze. Unfortunately, it just grew back in, “Shit.”

Jace dodged another bite from the Crocodile and swung at its side with the glaive. The blade harmlessly bounced off its scales.

The creature whipped its tail around, smacking Jace’s shield and sending him flying. He landed in a wall next to Liliana.

“Ugh. Now I know how Gideon feels.” Jace groaned.

“Get up and help me!” Liliana shouted as the oozes closed in on her. Most of her dress had dissolved and she had a collection of scars and burns over her, “I can deal with the crocodile.”

It took some effort to stand, but he got up and launched a torrent of Æther at the closest ooze, banishing it from the plane.

Liliana took the opening and ran from the pack of oozes. She healed herself and set her zombies on the crocodile.

Jace continued to send the remaining oozes into the void.

Liliana summoned a ball of necrotic energy and sent a shockwave through the crocodile. The creature spasmed violently and fell over, rotting away.

They both turned to the shaman at the same time, watching as a dagger left her throat.

The elf collapsed, revealing Etrata behind her, holding said dagger. The two planeswalkers panted as the fighting started to die down.

Liliana raised her arm to cover her chest and dismissed her zombies, “Would you be a dear and fetch me a new change of clothes, little vampiress?”

“Fuck you.” The vampire hissed.

“Eat shit and die.” Liliana responded almost automatically.

“Okay, before this descends into an unnecessary fight, let’s gather ourselves.” Jace said cautiously, “Etrata, thank you killing that shaman.”

“Fuck you too, Beleren.” Etrata said, “Because of you our cover was blown. We almost lost this fight.”

“What even is this place?” Jace asked.

“This is a critical location for us to hold. We can cut off Golgari supplies and flanking routes.”

“You’re at war?”

“Have been for the past month.” The vampire mused.

“Shit, um...We need to talk with Lazav.” Jace scratched the back of his head.

Etrata sighed, “I figured. Come with us. We’ll take you to him.”


	12. The Ravnican Quintuple Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no where left to turn, the Dimir, Boros, Simic, Selesnya and Rakdos call a meeting.

Etrata led the duo deeper into the Undercity. As the tunnel continued, a thin sheen of water started to rise all the way to their ankles. They arrived at an arch with a large circular room just beyond with ambient blue light shining from it.

Etrata held out her right hand to the top of the stone arch. Both a ring on her middle finger and a Dimir insignia in the arch glowed blue.

“We’re safe to pass.” The vampiress said.

The planeswalkers were led into the room, where a ruined stone structure sat in the center.

“I was wondering when I’d see you again.” The shapeshifter Guildmaster, Lazav stepped out of the shadows to face Jace and Liliana, “Just coming from your daring escape from the Azorius.”

“What was that about?” Jace asked.

“You haven’t heard?” Etrata raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t heard anything for two months. What’s going on in the world?”

“Well, since Isperia was assassinated by Vraska, the Azorius Guildmaster has been replaced by someone I intend to investigate intensely. I’ve never heard of this person before, which makes me suspicious.”

“What’s their name?”

“Dovin Baan.”

“Baan.” Jace and Liliana both gasped.

“You know of him?”

“He was a government official on a world called Kaladesh before we overthrew their Consulate.” Liliana said.

“So he is one of your Planeswalkers?” Lazav asked.

“Yes. And there’s no doubt he’s an agent of Bolas.” Jace affirmed, “What happened to Lavinia?”

“From our agents’ reports, your bailiff is on the run from her own guild. She has gone without getting hurt, but that is likely to change. Baan has been teaching the Azorius to make these machines that act similar to our own spy bugs and they now use precognitive magic to arrest people before they commit crimes.”

“Sounds familiar.” Liliana sneered.

“Our reports also show that the Gruul and Orzhov have new leaders. Just today, the Obzedat was slaughtered.”

“Slaughtered?” Jace’s eyes widened, “By who?”

“She calls herself Kaya. She has some kind of magic that can kill undead. The Gruul are being led by Domri Rade now. I’m sure you’re familiar with him. Both are planeswalkers.”

“Which means Bolas likely put them there.” Jace muttered, “What good news is there?”

“The Boros, Selesnya, Simic and Rakdos are untouched. I have met with each of their leaders and we have agreed to meet under the possibility of forming an alliance.”

“That’s...a start.” Jace said.

“There are also factions among the corrupt guilds who reject their new leaders and are willing to attend this same council.”

“When is it?” Jace asked.

“Four days from now.”  
______________________________

Teysa followed the new self-proclaimed Guildmaster of the Orzhov onto a walkway balcony overlooking the precinct.

“You see...I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” Kaya asked.

“Teysa.” The Orzhov Advisor grumbled.

“You see, Teysa, I envision a new Orzhov. And you’re going to help me make it happen.”

“Why?”

“I hear those undead bastards kept you locked up for years.” Kaya said, “I hate that.”

“So this is for pity?”

“Quite the contrary. This is a test.” Kaya grinned, “A test to see if you can handle your position as second in command.”

“What is this test?”

“You’re going to hunt down every undead under the Orzhov. You’ll head a task force I assembled and destroy every false life under the Orzhov command. Clean it out.”

“Wait, these undead owe us debt—“

“I’m absolving it.”

“Do you have any idea what that’ll do? We need that labor!”

“No undead will be around so long as I’m in charge.”

“The economic impacts of this could cripple us.”

“I have plenty of gold to pay off what they owe. It’s time to let the dead be dead.”

As if on cue, one tower’s giant windows opened on the other side of the building. The spectral forms of ghosts flooded out of the windows and rose to the sky. Teysa’s jaw dropped as she saw all the wealth they could’ve gained just fly away.

“So...what’s your answer.” Kaya held out her hand.

Teysa glanced at her other hand on the pommel of a dagger, then to Kaya’s outstretched hand. She hesitate, but took the offer.

“We have a deal.”  
________________________

Lavinia removed a manhole cover and poked her head inside. The coast was clear. The law mage dropped herself into an empty sewer. Silently, she beckoned for Gideon, Chandra and Nissa to follow.

Once all four were in the sewer, Chandra lit a flame. Only wet footsteps and the shuffling of Gideon’s plate armor on his clothing made any noise.

Lavinia led them through the winding tunnels, into a small stone opening. The four stepped out of the sewer.

“This is where I’ve been staying since Baan took over.”

“What happened here?” Gideon asked.

“There’s a lot to catch you up on.”

“We can tell.” Chandra deadpanned.

“First, Vraska became guild master of the Golgari and Ral Zarek tried to kill Niv-Mizzet. Ral got away and ended up assassinating Trostani. The Guildpact chased him and captured him, but during his trial, Vraska assassinated Isperia.”

“So now Baan’s in charge?” Nissa asked.

“Yes. He exploited several loopholes we had overlooked and somehow became guildmaster.”

“What of the other guilds?” Gideon inquired.

“Orzhov and Gruul have been taken over by planeswalkers. Their champions are likely to be opposed. The Dimir have been working with me to try and sabotage some of Baan’s movements. Lazav is heading a resistance of sort comprised of the Boros, Selesnya, Simic and Rakdos. We have our first meeting in four days.”

“Can we trust the Dimir?” Nissa narrowed her eyes.

“It’s them or nothing.” Lavinia sighed, “We have no choice.”  
_____________________________________

“What do you mean you failed, Baan?” Vraska growled.

Five planeswalkers had taken up residence in the now empty hall of the Guildpact.

“Beleren evaded me and my operatives. It is difficult to manage since I am doing all the work.” The vedalken folded his six-fingered hands together.

“Bullshit you’re doing all the work.” Ral scowled.

“That former champion, Lavinia, is hiding in the Undercity. That is your territory, Vraska.” Dovin sneered.

“I can’t focusss my resssourcesss on her. I am at war with Lazav.”

“What about you, Zarek? What have you been doing all this time?”

“The Izzet are in more of a frenzy than usual. Getting them to mass produce anything is a chore.” Ral hand waved Dovin's question.

“Kaya, Domri. How are thingsss on your end?”

“I’ve distracted the Karlov girl with a little job. She’ll be too occupied to oppose me.” Kaya said.

“The clans are rallying for war.” Domri said, “We’re going to demolish the Boros.”

Vraska turned to Dovin, “Refocusss your forcesss on the Sssimic. They are dangerousss with their waterwaysss. The Zonotsss need to be sssealed.”

“The Gruul will do as we please!" Domri snarled, "You don't command me."

“Everything needsss to be perfect before Bolasss arrivesss unlesss you want to ensure there won't be a Gruul . Make sure it isss.” Vraska hissed before leaving the hall.  
______________________________________

Jace and Liliana filed into the large conference room in Duskmantle. They sat together on Lazav’s left. On his right, sat Etrata.

Down the line, was Aurelia, Tajic, Emmara, the new Simic guildmaster whose name Jace caught once. Vannifar, right? Next to her was Zegana, a centaur from the Gruul, Rakdos, a woman dressed in Cult garbs and Niv-Mizzet, disguised as a human.

“Welcome, all, to this unofficial Guild Summit.” Lazav announced, “I’m aware that the last time we tried this, it didn’t work, but desperate times.”

The other attendants muttered in agreement.

“As you all know, an impending apocalypse is close at the hands of the dragon Nicol Bolas. The dragon has taken control of five of the guilds via planeswalkers proxies in the positions of guild masters.”

“What do you propose we do?” Aurelia asked.

Jace stood, “It’s clear war is inevitable. I urge all of you to set aside your differences and work together. I know I haven’t been the greatest leader I could be and that’s my fault. But the only way we can beat this is if we work together. I say we form a quintuple alliance against the other guilds.”

“Who all is with the Guildpact’s opinion? Show of hands.” Lazav said. Aurelia, Vannifar, Emmara and Rakdos raised their hands in addition to Lazav. It was unanimous.

The metal door on the conference room slammed open.

A crazed and tired looking Lavinia stood in the doorway. Behind her, were equally tired looking Gideon, Chandra and Nissa.

“Lavinia.” Lazav brought the meeting's attention to her, “So glad you could make it.”

Jace and Liliana stood from the chairs, “Lavinia!” Jace breathed.

“Good to see you’re safe.” She smiled.

“Guys!” Jace ran to the remaining Gatewatch members, “How’d you make it off Dominaria?”

“We cheated.” Chandra chuckled, “We fixed up a planar drive.”

“Good to see you. I’ll update you on Teferi’s plan later.” Gideon were a wide grin plastered to his face.

“Good to see you,” Nissa said, “It’s been a while.”

The three of them looked to Liliana, who hadn't moved from her seat. Only an awkward silence filled the air.

“Come have a seat.” Jace said, “We were just discussing our plan.”

Jace sat back down in his seat as the four newcomers found seats at the end of the table. Jace caught them up to speed on the agreement.

“For now, we must carry out careful surveillance and only intervene when necessary.” Lazav said, “The rest should be small endeavors like cutting off supply routes or recruiting the guildless.”

“It would be a good idea to continue build our strength and defenses.” Emmara suggested, “Would it come to war, we can’t afford to be weaker than the other guilds.”

“Guildpact.” Lazav turned to Jace, “A while ago, some agents of mine cut off a significant portion of the undercity from the Golgari. After exploring this area, we have uncovered several texts from ancient Ravnicans over ten thousand years ago. I would suggest you take a look at these and see what Bolas could be after here.”

Jace nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll take the other four planeswalkers here and Lavinia. Keep us updated on what’s happening topside.”

“My eyes are all over the Izzet and formerly the Golgari. But since we’ve been at war, Vraska has ousted most of my spies. Instead, we’ve also set our eyes on the Azorius. This Dovin Baan came from nowhere.”

“Baan is a planeswalker.” Jace explained, “He’s got a thing for keeping order.”

“I need help of the Boros to keep the Gruul at bay. I suspect they are purposefully causing more chaos than normal.” Lazav said to Aurelia.

“We can manage that.” The angel affirmed.

“The Orzhov also need to be observed and diverted.” Vannifar said, “I think Rakdos would suit best for distracting them.”

“How so?” The giant demon bellowed.

“Do what you do best: mess with their shit.” Lazav replied.

“We can use Simic waterways to transport our messages and supplies from Zonot to Zonot.” Aurelia suggested.

“I will allow it. But we should watch for the Golgari.” Vannifar warned, “They will likely try to bury us.”

“We will hold them at bay.” Lazav said, “I believe we have a solid plan to upkeep this alliance with the current threats. I adjourn this meeting. Should a crisis arise, I will call another if it is not an emergency. Otherwise, keep to yourselves and operate normally.”


	13. Arms Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jace and the Gatewatch venture deeper into the Undercity, they come across something mysterious. The true purpose of Ral Zarek's storm is revealed by Dovin Baan.
> 
> I've been trying and failing really bad at trying to stick to a schedule, so because I'm a disorganized mess, I'm just gonna upload chapters whenever they're ready.

Jace, Liliana, Gideon, Chandra and Nissa slept in Duskmantle that night and set out deeper into the Undercity once they awoke.

Being over ten thousand years old, Ravnica had gone through many, many changes as a city. Since it was an ecumenopolis, the older building were just built on top of.

The Gatewatch made their way down further and further in Dimir territory. The area was full of crumbling buildings and conspicuously empty.

“So…” Chandra said awkwardly, “You two are...a thing again?”

“We’re trying to make it work.” Jace grunted as he and Gideon tried to push a piece of fallen debris out of their path.

“Not much room for drama in the midst of an oncoming war.” Liliana shrugged.

“What’s going on with you guys?” Jace asked Gideon.

“We devised a plan. Teferi, Jhoira and the remnants of the survivor army decided to go after Bolas’s supplies and troops. Ajani and the others decided to come here and give you support.”

“Ajani? I haven’t seen him since Dominaria.” Jace frowned.

“Really?” Gideon’s voice filled with worry, “Shit. Something must’ve gone wrong. I hope he’s alright.”

“He’ll be fine.” Chandra assured him, “The cat can handle himself.”

The five planeswalkers eventually found their way to the large, former plaza that had been dug up by the Dimir, marked with a barely visible outline of the guild’s insignia.

 

Large stone pillars held up a nonexistent roof. The ground was covered in a thick layer of rubble and dust.

“How old is this place?” Gideon asked.

“From the looks of it? A Ravnica city original.” Jace replied, “Actual question is what Lazav wanted us to check out. No one’s here. Then again, they’re the Dimir so someone probably is here, just hidden.”

“Let’s see if we can’t get some of this debris cleared.” Chandra said as she hooked her fingers under a particularly large piece of rock, “Gids, help me with this.”

Gideon obliged and assisted Chandra in lifting the massive stone.

They heaved and lobbed the stone aside, into a deep chasm in the stone beneath them.

“Whoo!” Chandra exclaimed, “That was the worst of it I-”

“Shh.” Nissa held her hand up to silence everyone, “Someone is here. Their not Dimir.”

Liliana paused from her prepared witticism and froze, “I feel it too. A strong...necromantic presence.”

“Where?” Jace asked.

Liliana silently pointed to a massive cylinder of stone bricks about a kilometer away.

“Is it Bolas?” Gideon hissed, hand resting on his sural made of Blackblade’s steel.

Liliana shook her head no, “Whoever it is, we’ll be able to take them.”

Following Liliana and Nissa, the planeswalkers gingerly maneuvered around the fallen stone and made their way to the cylinder.

Gideon found a weak spot in the wall and pulled out a hole big enough for them to look through. But beyond was just darkness.

“They’re inside. But up quite a ways.” Liliana said.

Chandra let loose a torrent of fire from her palm and for a split second, the scene lit up. The building was lined with hundreds upon thousands of stone coffins.

“What the hell.” Jace whispered.  
__________________________________________________

Dovin Baan stepped into the workshop at the top of the Nivix tower.

Ral whirled around, eyes wide and his back to a door on the opposite side of the room.

“Greetings, Zarek.”

“Uh...um, Dovin. Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d just stop by for a visit.” the vedalken said with an uncomfortable smoothness, “What have you been up to?”

“Uh, you know. Working on...projects. Prepping for Bolas and whatnot.” Ral’s eyes darted up as for a split second as Dovin made eye contact with him.

“Projects like...this?” Dovin gestured with a six fingered hand to the raging snow storm outside the retractable glass bubble around half of the laboratory.

“Oh, the storm? That’s done. That’s been done. You know that.” Ral crossed his arms as he leaned against the door.

Dovin advanced into the room with a glare.

“I’m not talking about the storm, Zarek. I’m talking about what’s causing the storm.”

“The device exploded to activate this.” Ral narrowed his eyes.

Dovin flicked his wrist and the door behind Ral bust open, causing the Sparkmage to stumble forward.

Inside the closet was a young human man in dark grey and white robes with short black hair and olive skin.

“Arrest them.” Dovin commanded. A swarm of thopters rose from hiding places around the lab.

“Talk to her.” Ral handed the boy a piece of scrap paper, “She’ll protect you. Now go!”

As the thopters closed in on the duo, Ral let loose a burst of electrical energy, frying the thopters’ circuitry.

“Harboring Planeswalkers.” Dovin sneered, “You’ve sealed your fate.”

Dovin cast out his arm, summoning a glowing ring of white glyphs. But before the crushing weight of the hieromancy could take the electromancer, several glowing concentric shapes appeared around him, holding the magic off.

The boy had similar glyphs around his hands. Dovin growled and sent his remaining thopters after him.

Ral sent out a second shockwave, “I said go!” He cast a lightning bolt at the glass bubble, shattering it and tossed the boy a pack made of Mizzium, “Fly!”

The boy hurriedly put on the pack and leapt out of the window into the blizzard.

“You fool!” Dovin roared, “You’ve kill all of us by betraying him!”

“I’d rather die.” Ral sneered.

Ral swept his hand up, cutting into the Blind Eternities and throwing forth a speeding drake crackling with electricity.

Dovin banished the creature, “Your spellcraft is flawed, Zarek. You have approximately one minute before you yield.”

“Like hell I do!”

A battalion of Azorius soldiers filed into the lab, creating a shield wall in front of Dovin.

Ral grabbed a box full of devices and threw it at the soldiers, hitting the box with lightning. The devices exploded with varying colors of fire and smoke. Ral quickly equipped his mizzium gauntlet and pack.

Dovin’s squadron hadn’t suffered a scratch thanks to a glowing aura of protection around them.

“Advance.” He ordered.

Ral drew on the energy in his pack to cast another bout of lightning, but the machine only sputtered and failed.

“What the-”

“I sent servos ahead of time to dismantle your machines.” Dovin declared with condescension.

The soldiers were marching across the remaining thirty yards of lab between them and Ral. The sparkmage glanced around frantically. He ripped apart his gauntlet and slammed another piece onto a hose-like device, hooking it up to a large storage unit of mana nearby in mere seconds.

Ral held up his shabbily repaired gauntlet and aimed it Dovin’s armada.

“Taste Izzet ingenuity, hard ass.” the electromancer muttered as he activated the device.

A multicolored blast of energy fired out of the gauntlet, breaking the formation. Without a moment to spare, Ral disassembled the device and put the plug of the storage unit into an outlet.

The sparkmage cast a teleportation spell, warping him to the wall behind Baan.

Ral grabbed a lever on the wall and pulled down. Nothing happened.

“I also happened to cut off most of your lab’s systems.” Baan chuckled.

Ral grumbled a curse and stuck his fingers in a nearby outlet and pulled the lever again, releasing all the energy he could in a single burst.

Pylons hidden by messy arrangements of boxes and covered in scrapped projects charged for a second before scattering blasts of electricity. The Azorius soldiers cried out as they were shocked unconscious.

Dovin pressed his finger tips together and absorbed the lightning’s damage.

Ral winced as a thopter with bladed wings flew by, making an incision in the back of his knee. Three more appeared and made thin, but deep cuts all over his body.

Ral cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

“You should feel your ability to move fade away within 2.3 seconds. Your tendons have been severed.” The vedalken loomed over Ral’s body.

Out of the corner of Ral’s vision, he could see the snow storm begin to fade until it was nothing but a cloudy sky.

“Ah. It seems my deputies have done as they were told.” Dovin smiled, “No more planeswalkers for you.”

“Fuck you.” Ral gasped. He could move his fingers. Or any other part of his body for that matter.

“You said you preferred death to serving Bolas. Death would be too easy.” Dovin sneered, “You will tell me about everyone you’ve called here.”


	14. The Out-of-Towners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planeswalkers forced to Ravnica by Ral's storm cope with their new surroundings. Teyo Verada succeeds in his escape from Dovin, but not the Azorius. Jiang Yanggu meets his first construct. Davriel Cane and The Wanderer form a fragile, unlikely alliance.

Jace’s breath caught in his lungs as he heard the hinges of a door creaked.

Up above from their hiding spot, voices echoed downwards.

“Finally. How did it take you ssso long to locate them?”

“This place was contested over with the Dimir a few weeks ago. We hadn’t had the ability to investigate it until recently, your majesty.”

“Let’sss jussst wake them up already.”

“Vraska.” Jace hissed.

“Are we gonna attack?” Chandra asked.

Jace shook his head, “We should see what she’s doing here?”

Vraska came into view on a stone ramp that spiraled around a large column, downwards to the floor. She stopped about halfway through and placed her hand on the pillar in the center.

She began to chant something in a language unfamiliar to everyone but Jace. It sounded vaguely like an ancient dialect of Ravnican speech.

A crack formed in the pillar, bright green light showing from it. The crack branches out and spread down the pillar, reaching the floor.

The Gatewatch recoiled as the crack raced across the floor and spread up the walls and over the coffins.

When the chamber was full of green light, Vraska shouted, “Awaken, Erstwhile! Your master calls to you! Return from the ethereal plane and serve the Undercity in combat to come!”

Silence.

Then a fist smashed through a stone coffin not far from the Gatewatch’s hiding spot.

All but Liliana gasped in surprise.

The arm was covered in fungi and rot. More limbs burst through and a body eventually pulled itself from the coffin. It looked like an thin, undead elf, whose body was covered in mold and fungi.

Another fist burst out. Then another. Tens of thousands of coffins broke apart all at once as the army of undead elves rose from the grave and began to march up the stone ramp.

The Gatewatch only stood in shock.

Gideon shifted uncomfortably, his armor making noise against his clothes.

About fifteen of these Erstwhile twisted their heads to look at the opening. Jace put up a veil of invisibility.

 _Let’s leave. Now._ Jace said telepathically to his allies.  
______________________________________________

The vampire thrashed about in his shackles. He snarled and hissed as Teysa entered his cell.

“I’ve served the Orzhov faithfully for two centuries!” He roared, “You can’t do this to me!”

“New leadership. New rules.” Teysa shrugged.

“We put our trust in you.” The vampire sneered.

“That was your first mistake. Now, I need you to tell me where all your vampire friends are.”

The vampire just hissed, baring his fangs. Teysa was unphased, “You’ll just hunt us down. Like dogs!”

“Now, now.” Teysa knelt down to the vampire’s eye level, “I’ve paid these guards good money to keep silent about everything they hear in this cell. And the sooner you tell me where every vampire, thrull crafter and Lich you know of is, the sooner I can get you to the Dimir.”

The vampire quit his struggling, “You’d send me to the Dimir?”

“This woman who’s usurped the Obzedat has made quite a bit of trouble for us by releasing every spirit we have in debt. I figured the more living enemies she has, the more likely it is she’ll be torn off the throne.”

“You swear to send me to the Undercity?”

“On my fortune.” Teysa grinned.

The vampire hesitated, “Fine. I’m ready to talk.”

“That’s a good boy.”  
____________________________

Teyo Verada screamed as the jet pack Ral had thrown on him sputtered and he started falling.

It was fair to say Teyo was thoroughly confused. One moment, he was facing a diamond storm. Then, he was splayed out on the floor of a lab on what had been explained to him as another plane of existence.

Teyo crashed into someone as he hit the ground.

Both he and the person under him groaned in pain. Then Teyo heard something bark. Teyo tilted his head over and found a small dog with perky ears and grey fur looking at him, panting.

Teyo stumbled to his feet and released the person pinned under him. The dog ran up to him and started licking the man.

“Ugh…” the man groaned, “Stop it, Mowu. I am fine.”

The person Teyo had hit had dark brown hair, narrow eyes and was dressed in green and brown robes, with pieces of hide armor.

The man stood, grabbing a wood staff and a crushed straw hat from the ground.

“Sorry...about that. And your hat.”

“It’s nothing.” The man shrugged, releasing the hat into the wind, “Greetings, stranger. My name is Jiang Yanggu. And this is Mowu.” The man gesture to the dog as it barked at Teyo.

“Teyo.” He held out his hand in greeting, but Jiang just looked at him strangely, “Um...are from...around here?”

Jiang shook his head, “I felt something call to me from the Eternities and it dragged me here. Are you also a planeswalker?”

“Uh...maybe? Where are we?”

“I am not entirely sure.” Jiang said, “Whatever this place is, it has been calling to planeswalker from across the multiverse. I’ve been searching for a woman named Lavinia for a few days now, but I cannot seem to find her.”

Teyo fished out the piece of paper Ral had given him. It also said the name Lavinia and had an address scribbled down.

“I was given an address for the same person. That would help if I knew where or what New Prahv was.” Teyo grimaced.

Mowu perked his head up and began growling.

“What is it, boy?” Jiang asked the dog.

Mowu turned to face an alley and started barking at it.

Not a second later, a swarm of twenty of the mechanical flies that had attacked Ral flew from the alley and surrounded them.

“Remain still.” A voice echoed, “You are hereby under arrest. Azorius authority will be here shortly. Any action you make can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“Those things attacked the man who saved me.” Teyo growled.

“Then they are the enemy?” Jiang asked.

“Without a doubt.” Teyo’s hands were surrounded by glowing geometric sigils as he prepared for battle.

“Mowu.” Jiang called. He said a single phrase in another language before the small dog’s body was enveloped in a green aura. The dog started to grow, becoming taller than some of the shorter buildings and as large as the street beneath them.

The giant dog roared a single bark.

“Do not resist.” The machines said.

Teyo stared in bewilderment as the giant dog smashed the constructs like child trampling grass.

“I would highly suggest running.” Jiang said, “Mowu can handle them.”

Teyo nodded silently and chased after Jiang as they bolted.  
_______________________________________

“Hellfire!”

Davriel Cane cursed as he exited the Blind Eternities.

“How is this possible? I didn’t intend to planeswalk. Why am I here?”

 _You have been dragged here to fulfill your purpose._ The Entity in Davriel’s head started its ramblings once again, _Forces are mounting for battle. This is your chance to take what is yours._

 _Last I recall, you gave up on me._ Davriel thought.

_Then it is the battlefield upon which you will die. And I will find a more willing host._

Davriel surveyed his surroundings. He was underground and surrounded by ruined buildings. He waded in ankle-high water as an ambient blue glow between the cracks in the cavernous roof provided him sight. He gripped his cane tightly as he trudged through the water to better view the area.

“Miss Highwater better not think this an excuse to blow off her work.” Davriel muttered to himself.

_Strange forces are at work here. I sense...a barrier._

_A barrier?_ Davriel thought.

_Do you not feel it? There is a presence here that bars me from my full strength. Seperate from the one that brought us here._

Prior to essentially being ripped from Innistrad, Davriel had been forming a contract with a demon to replace Crunchgnar. The poor sod was an incurable idiot, but nevertheless invaluable to Davriel’s safety. At least he had his mask and cloak with him.

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time, I suppose.” Davriel shrugged. He closed his eyes and focused his energies on his planeswalker spark, willing a rift in the Blind Eternities to open.

But nothing happened.

“What in hell?” Davriel blinked.

_I told you there was a barrier._

_You neglected to mention it inhibited my planeswalking abilities._ Davriel sneered.

“Cane.” a female voice filled with malice echoed through the chamber.

Davriel’s eyes darted around underneath his mask, unsure of where the voice came from, “Who goes?!”

Ah. She has arrived. My salvation from this slug.

What the hell are you talking about, you disembodied half-wit?

“You possess something that does not belong to you.” The voice said gravely.

A figure landed in the water before him.

“Hellfire.” Davriel growled, bracing himself.

The figure had a feminine shape, wearing a large green and gold hat shaped like a saucer. Her torso was wrapped with robes and a thick belt lined in gold. Her face was obscured, but her exposed hands bore snow white skin.

“Who are you?”

“That entity within your mind is not yours.” The woman said, “I require it back. Unfortunately, that requires your death.”

Davriel didn’t spare another word before he turned in the opposite direction and ran.

The diabologist was stopped in his tracks, however, when the woman appeared form behind a piece of fallen debris in front of him.

“Listen, I didn’t want this entity in my head.” Davriel appealed, “It forced itself in.”

“Makes no difference to me, as long as I have it.”

“Why do you want it?” Davriel asked as he slowly stepped back, “What is it to you?”

“The only thing I give you the courtesy of knowing is my name: The Wanderer.”

“What kind of name is that?” Davriel scoffed.

The Wanderer lashed her arm forward. As she did, pale white energy coalesced into a ribbon of power that shot out like a whip.

Davriel leapt from the magic weapon’s path and drew the thin sword from his cane. He charged at The Wanderer, dodging another crack of her whip. He thrust the point of his blade at her several times, but his blade simply passed through her form.

Davriel retreated, “What kind of sorcery is this?”

The Wanderer lashed out with another strike. Davriel tried to scramble, but was struck in the throat.

Davriel stumbled back as blood flowed from his wound. Fortunately, the Entity healed the incision before it could seriously inconvenience him.

 _This must be a comrade of the man whose mind housed you once before, yes?_ Davriel thought.

_Indeed. I told you they would come for you eventually. You are not ready._

_Then just this once. Let me use your power._

_I knew you would give in._

_This is a special occasion. Don’t get used to it._

Davriel drew on the Entity’s vast supply of mana and thrust out his finger at the Wanderer.

The woman cried out in pain, clutching her head. Davriel felt the same pain, but only grunted in his agony. He was used to the pain of strong minds. White smoke flowed from his eyes as he rifled through the Wanderer’s magic.

He didn’t have much time. A blink charm? Useless. He could revoke the whip spell. Oh? A counterspell. Davriel sunk his fangs into the counterspell and dragged it out of her mind.

Once the Wanderer recovered from Davriel’s magic, she lashed her whip out again. Davriel spread his arms out, creating a light blue barrier in front of him several times stronger than the original spell. The whip shattered into ethereal pieces upon impact.

“Why are you being so damned persistent?” Davriel growled, “Just leave me alone!”

“I cannot allow that Entity to fall into nefarious hands.” The Wanderer declared.

“Oh please. I’m benign at best. An annoyance at worst. I care not to conquer any worlds or enslave any humans outside of base feudalism.” Davriel sighed.

“And yet you’ve allowed it to fall into the hands of Bolas.” The Wanderer stated.

“Into the hands of who?”

“Nicol Bolas. Archmage elder dragon? Interplanar conqueror.”

“I have literally no idea who that is.” Davriel deadpanned, “Cast a verity spell on me. I’m telling the truth.”

The Wanderer stood as if frozen for a moment.

“If not for the dragon, why are you here?” She asked.

“I’d like to know that myself.” Davriel grumbled, “Are you ready to talk and not simply attack people on sight?”

“Forgive me, Mr. Davriel Cane. I attacked you unprovoked.”

“Thank you. Finally, someone with manners.” Davriel sighed, “I need a nap.”

“If you wish to understand where you are and this dire situation, I suggest you follow me.” The Wanderer said, "There much to discuss and much to do. Odds of survival are slim."

Davriel considered. Either stay here to languish in his new planarly crippled state or perhaps understand a way back to Innistrad. Maybe...this Wanderer could teach him a thing or two about the Entity.


	15. The Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and the Gatewatch report their findings in the Undercity and devise a plan to possibly recruit more allies. Davriel and the Wanderer encounter a skirmish between the Boros and Gruul, looking for information on their location.
> 
> Also, it turns out the Wanderer is some kind of void ninja with Black Panther's suit wrapped around her sword in cannon. Still really cool, but the stained glass art was kinda misleading.
> 
> I planned on transferring all my emotional investment in the story to Davriel once either Jace or Lili inevitably dies, but his first card was a complete flavor fail. Disappointed.

The Gatewatch had come back from their expedition into the under dark. They had recover quite a few scrolls, books and tablets, but were more interested in relaying the news of yet another undead army under Bolas’s command.

Jace was the first to find Lazav and burst into the room he was in.

“There’s something you need to know.” Jace panted.

“What did you find?” The shapeshifter asked.

“The Erstwhile. They’ve awakened.” Jace said grimly.

“This is worse than I thought.” Lazav sighed, “Not one, but two zombie armies?”

“Our only hope is to band the guilds together against Bolas.” Gideon declared, “I suggest we try talking to someone of Bolas’s scions.”

“Are you insane?” Liliana asked, “Anything they find out about will be reported directly to Bolas! Even if Jace erases their memory, Bolas will notice the missing piece.”

“We have to do something!” Chandra cried, “We can’t just lounge around and wait for Bolas to arrive.”

“What could we possibly do? Bolas has been planning this for who knows how long. All we can do is prepare ourselves for his attack.” Nissa argued.

“Everybody just...settle down.” Jace sighed, “I’ve been doing a little bit of research on the Thousand Year Storm. The spell was modeled after project lightning bug. We could use it to gather more allies to help in our fight.”

“There’s a bit of an issue there, Beleren.” Lazav said, “The storm ended.”

Jace blinked, “It what now?”

“It’s gone. Nothing but moderate cold and grey skies now.”

“Wh-who ended it?”

Lazav shrugged, “The best we’ve got is the Azorius. Planeswalkers have been showing up all over. We assumed Ral Zarek created to bring more soldiers for Bolas, but our information now suggests Zarek was sending them to our allies.”

“So Zarek’s a traitor?” Gideon asked.

“As far as we can tell. Nothing is certain. If he was captured, which is likely, he is being held in New Prahv so Baan can interrogate him.”

“I’ll sneak in.” Jace volunteered, “If Ral is in fact Dovin’s captive, I’ll see if I can break him out. We can then rally those planeswalkers and for a concise plan of defense.”  
_______________________________________

Ashiok was wrenched to the ground by the undead clad in metallic blue coating. Before him, lounging in a throne, sat a man with a metal arm and gray, scraggly hair.

“Welcome, Nightmare Weaver.” The man’s voice was slow and methodical.

“Who dares try and subjugate me?!” Ashiok hissed.

“Oh, you’ve got the wrong idea. I’m here to offer you a deal on behalf of my master. My name is Tezzeret. I represent Nicol Bolas.”

“I’ve heard of you and your overgrown goblin of a master.” Ashiok growled.

“No need for such hostility.”

“Just get this over with, Tezzeret. What’s your deal?”

“My Master is prepared to offer you a chance at Dack Fayden’s life.”

Ashiok’s tone grew much less aggravated, “Fayden? In exchange for what?”

“A war is coming, Ashiok. That’s why you’ve been brought here. Bolas will consume this plane. And we want your help in achieving his goal.”

“Why should I? I could just leave.”

“Alright, that’s fair. Leave, then.” Tezzeret crossed his legs, waiting expectantly.

Ashiok grinned. It summoned the power of the Blind Eternities to it like it had hundreds of times before. But...Ashiok stayed stagnant. It could leave the plane due to...some kind of barrier.

“What is this?” Ashiok demanded.

“You know, we were going to keep the Sun on Dominaria much longer. But that damned Gatewatch found an old relic.” Tezzeret rambled.

“I demand to know why I cannot leave!” Ashiok’s voice became a nightmarish roar of aggression.

“This little trick is a device that my master repurposed to ensure no planeswalker here could leave.”

“Then I don’t have a choice but to serve you, do I?”

“If you like the body your spark is in right now, that’s quite right.”

Ashiok sighed, “Fine. I’ll fight. But once this...thing is over, you’ll let me leave.”  
______________________________________________________

“So...what’s your story, Wanderer?” Davriel asked out of boredom.

“My story?” The masked woman sounded confused. They had been trekking upwards for some time now and the silence was beginning to wear on Davriel.

“Do you not use that expression on your home plane? Where are you from? Who are you?”

The Wanderer considered, “I do not believe I was meant to have a story. I cannot remember having a plane of origin. All I know is that my spark has forced me to be...shallow with my attachments.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Being brought here was the first time I had planeswalked in a long while. I was lucky. Normally when I enter the Blind Eternities, I am sent forth uncontrollably to several different planes before I stop planeswalking.”

“That sounds like something to get checked out.” Davriel commented, disinterested. Truthfully, he found this fascinating. Perhaps her spark was under the control of something else. Maybe something similar to the Entity, “How do you know about the Entity? Or this dragon?”

“I know of many great evils among the Multiverse. Some I have dealt with personally, others I have never met. Nicol Bolas is the prime of these evils. What he intends to do here cannot be allowed.”

“Why? Is it because of some ‘code’ you have to uphold? Or maybe an invisible god told you to?”

“Do not mock me, Davriel Cane. I can infer your stances towards dual morality. But what Nicol Bolas intends to do here is evil beyond any of that.”

“So what exactly is he doing?”

“He will destroy this plane and in doing so, slaughter every single planeswalker here. He will steal their sparks in order to attain long lost Godhood.”

“To what end? I know first hand that near limitless power gets old fast.” Davriel scoffed.

“I do not know.”

“How do you know about all this anyways?”

“I have long theorized that the state of my spark comes from a dormant worldsoul. A silent version of the Entity in your head. Perhaps it is passing its knowledge to me.”

Before the Wanderer could continue, they reached a running sewer with a manhole cover not far away. The Wanderer stepped over to the manhole and lifted the cover, pulling herself up.

With some help, Davriel got himself out as well. He reeked of sewage, but his mask dampened the smell a little.

Then, Davriel smelled something else. Was that...smoke?

“Look out!” The Wanderer tackled Davriel to the ground as a speeding bolt of fire passed over his head.

The woman on top of him dragged him up and into an alleyway. They peered out to find the street in chaos.

A horde of centaurs, giants, elves and humans clad in loincloths, hide armor and carrying bone weapons clashed with an armada of minotaurs, goblins and humans dressed in plate armor. They looked like soldiers.

“What the hell is this crazy place?” Davriel hissed. He sensed something in one of the minds of the barbarians. He pointed to a man of rather small stature wielding some kind of shaman’s staff, roaring at the top of his lungs, “I think that one’s a planeswalker.”

“I sense it too.” The Wanderer muttered, “What do you think. Should we engage?”

“Well, sitting here isn’t going to get us anywhere.” Davriel shrugged, “But who do we attack?”

“The barbarians.” the Wanderer said without hesitation.

“Really? Biased much?”

“No. Look at that planeswalker’s staff. See the horns it forms?” The Wanderer pointed.

“Uh...somewhat?”

“To the untrained eye, it may just look like some bones thrown together. But as someone who has seen depictions and territories of Nicol Bolas before, I can say with absolute certainty that those horns are his calling card. That planeswalker supports Bolas.” she explained.

“So let’s interrogate him. Both of our faces are masked. He wouldn’t be able to tell Bolas what our faces look like.” Davriel suggested.

“Good idea.” The Wanderer said, “We should go before the skirmish dies down.”  
__________________________________________________

“So the angel only sent her guard dog?” Domri cackled at the top of his lungs as Tajic approached him in the midst of battle.

“Only a guard dog is needed to deal with a mangy, wild mutt.” Tajic growled.

Domri wrapped his staff in red energy as he filled himself with rage. He attacked Tajic, who ducked out of the way of Domri’s staff with trained prowess.

Tajic slashed upwards with his sword, but only nicked Domri in the arm. The beast mage roared and slammed his staff into Tajic with surprising strength.

Tajic rolled into a landing on the brick road and stood. He channeled mana into his blade, causing three torrents of blue flame to appear, roaring like Izzet motors.

The soldier ran forward and brought his weapon down on Domri, who blocked it with his staff. To counter Domri’s enhanced strength, Tajic imbued more mana, making the jets on the back of his sword more powerful.

But Domri still managed to push him off before summoning a glowing green boar from the air. The boar smashed into Tajic and sent him flying.

The gruul Guildmaster chuckled at his handiwork.

“Don’t hold back, Gruul! Bring down this bastion of civilization!” He roared victoriously.

“I would not be so prideful of your work yet.”

Domri whirled around to find a woman clad in white, gold and emerald green. Her face was obscured by cloth wrappings and she carried a single-edged sword almost as long as Domri was tall.

“Another Boros lapdog?” Domri cackled, “Or perhaps you’re one of Trostani’s pets.”

Domri swung his staff with all his might at the woman, but she parried the attack with no visible effort. As his attack hit her sword, her weapon started to glow with white energy.

But Domri didn’t let up. He continued to bash at the woman until his strength spell wore out.

Suddenly, Domri felt an intense pain in his head. He groaned as the prickle at his temple became a stabbing.

He stumbled around to find a figure in a demonic looking mask and shadowy cloak pointing at him, green smoke spilling from its eyes.

Domri leaned on his staff until the headache was over. He roared before invoking another boar. But nothing came.

“Aw.” A male voice cooed, “You miss your little pig friend? Don’t worry. I have him right here.”

The man outstretched his arm and a green summoning circle appeared as a boar rushed out and flung Domri across the field, knocking him out.


	16. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planeswalkers who have been forced onto Ravnica find their way to each other and the formations of a planeswalker Anti-Bolas army begin to form.

Jace dropped down from the ceiling of New Prahv’s holding facility. He was cloaked in a veil of invisibility and his mind was barricaded like a bunker.

The Mind Mage stepped down a staircase with quiet footfalls to find a network of hallways that acted as a prison. Azorius soldiers patrolled past him, oblivious to his magical obscurity.

Jace navigated his way through the halls of cells and cages until he found a section barred off by a metal door. The Mind mage twisted his fingers, setting the tumblers in the lock in place. The door clicked.

Jace slipped in through the door and closed it behind him.

He found three cells that were blocked off by cages of hieromantic magic. In the cell to his left, he found Ral Zarek staring intensely at the door Jace had just slipped by.

“Long time, no see, Zarek.” Jace unveiled himself.

“Azor’s beard, Beleren!” Ral hissed, “What the hell?”

“We heard that you’d done us a favor by sending the planeswalkers that came here our way. That true?”

“Yes! The guards are no doubt on their way. Let’s get outta here.”

Jace scanned Ral’s mind. He wasn’t lying. But he still needed a location. Eh. He could siphon it out of Ral’s head.

Jace flicked his wrist and dispelled the cage. Ral got to his feet and followed Jace out of the containment area.

It wasn’t long before they were surrounded by thopters, constructs and soldiers. But for a master illusionist and Ravnica’s best electromancer, they were like a house of cards in a storm.

The two planeswalkers dashed up the stairs. They ran for the exit, but were stopped by an armada lead by Dovin Baan.

“Beleren.” The Vedalken sneered, “Pity to see you’re still alive. Lucky for me, that pity will only last another 45.6 seconds.”

“Ral, head to this address. I’ll hold off Dovin and head to the address you sent the planeswalkers once I’m finished with him.” Jace said, memorizing the address in Ral’s head as well as beaming another into the electromancer’s.

Ral was suddenly gone in a spark of lightning.

“I don’t appreciate you freeing convicted criminals.” Dovin growled.

Jace’s hands erupted in wisps of blue energy, “I don’t appreciate you clearing a path for the apocalypse.”

Dovin sent his thopters swarming as Jace, but the mind mage responded with a cyclone into the Aether.

Jace cast a wave of mental force at Dovin, marking his mind. An astral projection of his head started to flow off of him like smoke as the enchantment corroded his mind.

Dovin strained, eyes shut tight. He placed a six fingered hand to his temple and shattered the enchantment.

Jace summoned about ten copies of himself that engaged with the opposing force of Azorius foot soldiers.

“Now tell me, Baan. When is Bolas dragging his scaly ass over here?”

“As if I’d allow myself to even recall such a thing!” Dovin scoffed.

Jace decimated Dovin’s defenses and scanned his memory. Indeed, the time and place of Bolas’s arrival had been obscured from him by the dragon himself.

“As much as I’d like to stay and turn your brain matter into putty, I’ve done all I need to do here.”

Jace swiped his hand through the air before vanishing from Dovin’s view.  
_______________________________________________________________

Vraska pinched the bridge of her nose, “Godsss damnit. Why didn’t you tell me about thisss earlier?”

“I didn’t think such event on the surface world were important to you, mistress.” Another gorgon knelt before the Golgari queen, “Especially with the war going on.”

“I can’t believe thisss. It’s all thanks to that vedalken loyalissst.” Vraska growled. She was planning on eventually using the Erstwhile as a counter to the Eternals. As much as she hated to admit it, Beleren was right in saying the Golgari would be demolished under Bolas. Ravnica would never recover. But now that Zarek had been found out, she had to keep a low profile around Dovin.

“So you have similar sentiments?” Vraska’s eyes went wide. No one snuck up on a Golgari assassin.

Kaya emerged from the shadows of Vraska’s mossy throne room. The Erstwhile guards readied their weapons, but Vraska commanded them to heel.

“You Golgari seem to have lack of care for cleanliness. Respect.” The assassin nodded.

“What’s this about similar sentimentsss?” Vraska hissed.

“I took a good look at what actually was gonna happen.” Kaya shrugged, “Sure, my family’s debt is paid in Fiora. But what will that matter if Bolas eventually goes there and brings it to ruin? I’m not sure I want to continue to fight for him.”

“That ssso?”

“If we’re betrayed by Bolas, which let’s be honest is pretty likely, all that we gained in exchange from him will be worthless.” Kaya said, “So what do you think?”

“I think you could be lying.” Vraska lounged in her throne, crossing her legs.

“I could be.” Kaya mused, “But I’m not. I don’t care about Bolas or what he can offer me. It doesn’t matter if everyone dies. Plus my skills in the elimination of the undead could prove useful against the Eternals.”

Vraska considered. If Kaya was lying, Vraska could keep her in the dark and not spill any information. If she wasn’t, the full force of the Orzhov could be a huge help to whatever the Gatewatch was planning.

“Fine. I’ll accept your help in trying to stave off Bolas. But if you cross me, you won’t have time to scream out to Bolas before you’re a statue.”  
_______________________________________________________

Teyo triple checked the piece of parchment in his hand, “If this isn’t the place, I don’t know what is. We’ve asked a million people. What do you think, Jiang.”

“Yanggu.” The growth mage corrected without looking.

“Wait, but-”

“Different worlds, different ways.” Yanggu had a dubious look on his face, “But I do think this is it. I swear, if we knock on another random citizen’s door, I will have some kind of heart attack.”

Teyo shrugged. Before he could knock, he felt something cold touch his back.

“Friend or foe of the dragon?” a woman’s voice asked from behind him. Yanggu started to turn, but he felt someone pinch the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t turn until you answer the question. Unless you want to be brain dead.” I man’s voiced growled.

“What dragon?” Teyo’s voice cracked as he started to hyperventilate.

“Nicol Bolas.” The woman said.

“We know not of anyone by the name of Nicol Bolas.” Yanggu held up his hands in surrender.

“Hey!” Another female voice, higher than the first called out, “What are you doing there?”

“I’m sure why the rest of you are here, but it seems we should pick a side.” A deeper, third female voice said.

Teyo and Yanggu turned as the threats were removed from their backside to find the road they were on crowded with about eight other people of varying looks and forms of dress.

The two closest to Teyo and Yanggu were a man cloaked in black, wearing a mask and a woman whose face was obscured holding a five and a half foot long sword. The others included a red-hair woman dressed in furs with a wolf at her side, a dark skinned woman with a glowing bow and arrow, a hooded woman in white and blue robes, a shirtless man holding a spear, a woman in tighter monk robes and a tan skinned woman in plate armor.

All of them were wielding either weapons or magic of some kind.

Teyo readied his hands to make a shield, before anyone could make a move, the door to the building before them opened.

“What in the nine…?” A man in a blue cloak and leather armor held the door open, staring at them. He looked at each of them for a second before sighing, “Gods and demons. You’re all on the same damn side.”

The people ready to kill each other on the street looked between one another, confused.

“Listen, I know all of you are planeswalkers and that you’d like to either go home or defeat Bolas. Come inside, already. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Magic faded and weapons were stowed away. As the ten planeswalkers outside awkwardly shuffled into the building.

“Who are you?” The man in the mask asked as soon as the door shut.

The man cloaked turned to the shirtless man, “Sarkhan. Took you and Narset awhile.”

“Bolas grabbed us from the Blind Eternities. But we escaped him while he was busy.”

“Good. Good.”

“Excuse me, sir. My acquaintance asked you a question that I would also like to know.” The woman with the giant sword spoke up.

“Ironic coming from the ones masking themselves. But whatever. My name is Jace Beleren. Some of you know me. Some of you don’t. I’m the guy leading the charge against Nicol Bolas.”

Teyo raised his hand.

“Nicol Bolas,” Jace said pointedly at Teyo, “Is an archmage dragon planeswalker older than most planes of existence. He is the reason you’ve all been dragged here. He wants to become a god among gods once again by absorbing all of our sparks and killing us in the process. There could be hundreds if not thousands of planeswalkers here. I think we all felt our connection to the Eternities sever only a day or so ago. None of us can leave. So if we want to live, we’ll have to fight against him and his armies.”

The planeswalkers inside the building began to murmur.

“And for those of you more home-minded, Bolas won’t stop after he destroys this plane and all the planeswalker on it. He’s insatiable. He’ll keep conquering planes until the whole multiverse worships him as a god.”

“How are we gonna stop him?” the man named Sarkhan asked.

“Right now, all we can do is continue to gather allies. My close comrades and I will try our best, but we don’t know how Bolas will invade, when or where. All we know is that he has seeds planted all over Ravnica and that he has a nigh unstoppable army.” Jace said solemnly.

The planeswalkers remained silent.

“Anyone who still wishes to stay out of this, feel free to leave now.”

Immediately, the masked man pushed his way through the crowd and started towards the door.

“You’d rather let all of us and yourself die than provide some support?” Jace asked.

“I didn’t sign up for a damn war.” The man growled.

“Davriel, you can’t.” The woman with the sword grabbed the man’s arm, “If you die, that Entity will go straight to Bolas. That could make him more unstoppable than he already is.”

“Who cares? I’ll be dead.”

“You can’t just die. Don’t you have anyone you care about? You have a responsibility to them.”

Much like yourself, Wanderer, I hold no one dear to me.”

“So you’re just going to consign yourself to fate?” The Wanderer asked.

“So what if I am?” Davriel shrugged out of the Wanderer’s grasp and left the building.

“I should go with him. He possesses a power that cannot be allowed to fall into the dragon’s hands.”

Jace nodded, “Go ahead.”

The Wanderer left through the door. And then there were eight.

“So…” Jace started, “How about we get you a real place to sleep off the district streets?”


	17. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyped af for War of the Spark. Who else thought it would've been so much more impactful if the War trailer had Jace be the one crushed under the rubble? Idk it seems like a lot more likely of a motivator for Lili to switch sides than some random woman and her kid.

Jace walked with Liliana in the busy street. Both were disguised, but were able to see each other.

“How’s everything on your end?” Liliana asked.

“I found a large group of planeswalkers willing to help. I sent them to Duskmantle yesterday. Hopefully, they’ll be caught up to speed by the time Bolas gets here. My only worry now is Ajani and Teferi.”

“Mm. It’ll be bad if Bolas manages to get his hands on Teferi’s spark.” The necromancer sighed.

“I heard you’ve been working with the Dimir to set up a battle strategy?”

Liliana sighed, “It’s not going too well. Lazav is insistent that Bolas is going to launch a simultaneous attack from each of the corrupt guild halls.”

“Lemme guess. You think differently.”

“Bolas has a flair for the dramatic. He doesn’t even need to launch this invasion to get what he wants. He’s just going to show up in the middle of Ravnica and cause some mayhem while he works on the important things of his plan.” Liliana explained.

“Both sound plausible. But, yeah I have to agree with Bolas’s addiction to flamboyance.”

Jace and Liliana strolled for a minute in silence, both simply enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s been awhile since this.” Liliana mused.

“Might be our last chance to get out like this.” Jace sighed, “Makes you think...thousands of years of work and ingenuity. About to become rubble.”

Liliana didn’t respond. After a moment of quiet, she turned to the mind mage.

“Can I confess something to you?” The necromancer asked.

Jace nodded.

“I’m...not as calm as I would like to be about this.”

“I don’t blame you.” Jace chuckled nervously, “We’re about to go to war.”

“I’m actually quite terrified.” She said softly, “Him being after me specifically...it puts a lot of pressure on. Especially since I can’t leave.”

“Gideon, Chandra, Nissa and I have your back.” Jace assured her, “I won’t let him get to you.”

“Good.” She whispered.

Liliana grabbed Jace’s arm and held him close.

Jace quietly spoke up, “Um, This time when Bolas faces us, don’t...don’t listen to his promises. Please. For me.”

“I’d never.” Liliana said, “After all, what’s ambition if not fighting to the last.”

“You’re starting to sound like Gideon.”

“No!” Liliana laughed musically.

The planeswalkers found a bench to rest on in the Plaza of the Guildpact. It sat in view of Jace’s old office.

“You know? I’m not gonna miss this job.” He shrugged.

Liliana leaned on his shoulder as they sat in silence. They held fast, warming each other in the persistent cold. This was nice. A moment of calm at last.

Jace let his heavy, sleep deprived eyes rest. He started to drift into thought.

“I thought I’d find you here.” A cold, husky voice hissed, “The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime.”

Jace’s eyes snapped open to find Vraska standing across from them with a look of disapproval.

His mind panicked as he thought up ten different spells to attack her with, “How can you see me?!”

“You lost focus on your ssspell.” Vraska raised her brow, “Calm down. I’m not here to fight.”

“Then what are you here for?” Liliana asked defensively.

“Lazav and I have called a ceasssefire.” The gorgon said, “My devotion to Bolas has been waning for sometime now. That blue-skinned, six-fingered know-it-all wasss the breaking point for me. It seems the new Orzhov Guildmaster has also found some logic to switching sidesss.”

“Wait…” Jace said hesitantly, “You’re switching sides? How do I know this isn’t some kind of trap?”

“I have a sssilimar problem with Kaya. I’m not sure if she’s lying. I don’t expect anything from you. Just know that the Golgari fight for Ravnica. Not for some overgrown lizard.”

Jace was about to respond, but a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the plaza.

All eyes darted in the direction of it to find a golden glyph hovering in the skies above New Prahv. Jace knew that symbol. The Immortal Sun.

“When did that-“ Jace started to exclaim.

The Hall of the Guildpact suddenly vanished. It was swallowed and disintegrated by the maw of a giant, swirling blue portal. Hot winds blew through the hole in the plane from Amonkhet.

“No.” Liliana gasped.

“Shit!” Jace yelled, “Vraska, find somewhere safe! We’ll contact you later!”

Jace drew a teleportation spell in the air and dragged Liliana with him back to Duskmantle.

They entered upon a meeting between the Guild Masters.

Emmara gasped.

“What’s with the sudden arrival, Beleren?” Lazav asked.

“They’re here.” Jace announced in a panic, “They’ve come! The Eternals are here!”  
____________________________________________

Nicol Bolas, planeswalker, archmage, soon to be god, greedily inhale a deep breath of Ravnica air as he materialized on the ecumenopolis. Sandstone brick appeared under his feet as a citadel of immense size bearing his mark crushed the symbol of all that Ravnicans held dear.

The dragon roared in laughter as his dream was finally upon him.

With each spark he consumed, he grew further away from the humanoid form one of the Equilorians had cursed him with.

“Behold, Ravnica!” He roared, “My triumph of six decades!”

Citizens screamed in horror as his majestic form unfurled before the insects.

“Shall we call in the Dreadhorde, master?” Tezzeret harsh voice asked as he materialized out of the portal.

“Soon, Tezzeret.” Bolas chuckled, “Soon. Allow me to bask a few more minutes. Then unleash my wrath unto all who oppose me.”


	18. Battle of the Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajani returns to Ravnica as Bolas begins his invasion. The Gatewatch forms a counter strategy to evacuate the Guildpact Precinct while keeping the Dreadhorde locked in.

Ajani felt it as he traveled through the maelstrom of the Blind Eternities. A hole. A fissure in the reality he was headed towards. The Leonin inhaled as he landed on the rooftop of a Ravnican building.

Horror flooded his mind as fast as the smoke rushed into his lungs. It had already started.

Lazotep covered Eternals flooded from a vortex of blue light, heralded by dry, hot wind from the plane of Amonkhet.

They marched in formations, spreading their legions across the streets around the plaza they arrived in. People fled in terror. Those not fast enough or who tried to attack them were brutally subjugated and murdered. Ajani could only look on as the dragon cackled atop a giant citadel of sandstone, unaware of his presence.

A gust of wind blew from behind Ajani as the whoosh of a spell sounded off. Ajani whirled around to find Gideon standing before him, his hand outstretched in front of a blue portal.

“Come on, friend.” He said, “Let’s see if we can beat them back.”

“Gideon. How’d you find me?”

“Ral’s using Project Lightning Bug to help us round up any other planeswalkers willing to help.”

Ajani took Gideon’s hand and was pulled into a dark conference room.

“I told you he’d show up in the Tenth!” Liliana shouted at Lazav, “Now your forces are spread thin.”

“What’s important is that we don’t panic.” Jace tried to calm her, “We need to start an evacuation of the tenth district.”

“That won’t help unless we contain them.” Lazav said.

“Ral, can you help get the people out?” Jace asked.

“We can set up an impromptu teleportal network to the Eighth.” Ral said, “The issue is that it’ll take about an hour.”

“Then we need someone to buy time.” Jace muttered, “Aurelia?”

“I can lend ground troops, but most of my forces are working on a weapon.”

“Shit. Emmara?” Jace turned to the blonde elf.

“Same here. This was a surprise. Not all of my guild members are ready at a moment’s notice.”

“I can lead them.” Ajani raised his paw.

“Ajani.” Jace sighed with relief, “You’re safe.”

“My magic would greatly bolster these soldiers. We could distract them with less numbers.”

“I don’t think drawing everyone to you would be the best idea.” the mind mage said.

“I can come with.” Gideon offered.

Jace sighed, “Still wouldn’t fix the problem that much. I say divide and conquer is our best bet.”

“What about the Golgari?” Liliana asked, “Vraska summoned the Erstwhile. Why not put them to use?”

“That’s good.” Aurelia nodded.

“I’ll contact Vraska.” Lazav said.

“We need a cut off to keep them in the first precinct.” Ral muttered, “As long as we can keep the Eternals isolated, we’ll earn some time to come up with our next move.”

“We can make a blockade on Tin Street with the help of Krenko’s gang.” Jace said, “I’ll go work that out since it’ll take awhile for the Eternals to reach it. The Promenade is a bigger problem, though. It’s the closest way into the other precincts.”

“We can redirect the Erstwhile, since they have a larger force.” Liliana offered, “I’ll help Vraska hold the line there. Ajani and his soldiers can launch guerilla attacks at smaller units and help evacuate the people.”

Jace turned to Liliana with a dumbfounded smile, “Since when did you get so good at strategy?”

“Sweet heart, I’ve been fighting wars since I was sixteen.”

Jace turned back to the conference, “Everyone clear? If yes, let’s move out.”  
______________________________________________________

“Just...be patient and everything will be okay. Judge Baan said this would happen last week.” Magistrate Ludy stood trembling, muttering to herself.

She had been a stark advocate of Dovin Baan, the new Supreme Judge of the Azorius. But her confidence in him was starting to waver.

As the army of azure skeletons marched through the roads below, she observed the brutal slaughter and destruction they brought.

Ludy was safe in the Azorius offices, but she didn’t feel safe. Baan had said the skeletons would come to punish the guilty. But so far, they had spared no one. Did everyone think themselves guilty? Would she be next?

“No.” She said firmly, “Judge Baan is right. These...things are just punishing the guilty.”

But that wasn’t enough to convince her the slaughter happening down below was justified. There was no order to this. No trial or conviction. Just the execution.

An odd smell crept up Ludy’s nose. Was that...smoke?

No. They wouldn’t set an Azorius building on fire. Would they?

Suddenly the floor started to rumble. Cracks started to form in the floor and wall as the top half of the building started to collapse.

Ludy tried to flee for a stairwell, only to find it engulfed in flames. The ground beneath her crumbled and she landed on the lower floor of the building, wrapped in fire. Ludy desperate ran for the door and bashed it open with her shoulder.

She tumbled onto the street, freeing herself from the fire.

But she wasn’t out of danger yet. The skeletal warriors clad in blue approached her with their golden spears.

“Wait.” Ludy started to scramble away, “I’m an Azorius officer. You...you can’t do this. Lay down your arms!”

But her words fell on deaf ears. Stone cold hands pinned her to the ground with unknown strength.

Ludy’s orders quickly became cries for mercy. But to the Eternals, all the animal’s cries were the same. The only obligation they felt was to silence it.  
______________________________________________________

Asnue marched with her brethren through the streets of this new world. Her God-Pharaoh demanded that The Dreadhorde cause as much chaos as possible on this road, so her regiment marched down the Promenade, setting fire to their spires and domed buildings while eliminating the citizenry.

Despite the fires, slaughter and mayhem, she felt nothing. None of them did. She couldn’t feel anything thanks to the blessings of her God. Weakness had been expunged from her.

Asnue’s khopesh passed through another human attempting to escape.

“Ravnicans! Take them out!” Asenue’s gaze darted to the top of a spire as a humanoid who looked like a cross between a man and a lion roared a battlecry.

Ajani cast a spell of inspiration as Boros and Selesnyan soldiers leapt from either side of the road. Selesnyan archers took positions atop the buildings and rained arrows upon the Eternals. They sprouted vines, entangling the enemy as the Boros took burning hot metal to their stone skin.

But the Eternals didn’t go down easy. Spells were countered by their mages as some of the warriors out maneuvered the Legion Elites and defeated them with cold efficiency. Some even held off multiple attackers.

Ajani leapt into the fray, bringing the weight of his double headed axe down on an Eternal, smashing its head in. He swung out in a wide arc, knocking back several Eternals with a glowing blade. He stopped to grabbed the hand of a fallen soldier, his palm glowing as she was revived from the brink of death.

Two Eternals wielding spears in the shape of Bolas’s horns thrust their weapons at the leonin. He caught both weapons on the handle of his axe and wrenched them from the grasps of their owners. He thrust the blade of his axe into the left enemy’s chest and swung the back blade into the side of the other.

The Eternals were powerful. Ajani’s soldiers were dwindling faster than he could heal them. He went to pick up another fallen comrade, but something caught on his hand, wrenching his arm back. Ajani turned, teeth bared as the Eternal naga tried to hold firm on the binding strings of blue light holding him in place.

Ajani yanked on the magical bindings and smashed the skull of its caster to smithereens.

“Hold out just a little longer!” Ajani roared, “The Erstwhile will be here soon!”

Ajani inspired a more intense courage in the Ravnicans before a single Eternal approached him from across the field. It bore a commander’s armor and wielded dual khopeshes.

“You challenge me?” Ajani asked.

Asenue rushed at him, striking with her two blades. Ajani blocked the strikes with his axe and attempted to thrust the blade at her skull. Asenue nimbly dodged and tried to sweep through Ajani’s leg.

The leonin avoided the maneuver and swung his axe into her, lodging the blade in her ribs.

Asenue struggled against the axe, attempting to reach Ajani with her blades. Ajani broke through her lazotep playing with his weapon and bashed her skull in. Asenue fell over, dead.

But as one head of the Dreahorde hydra was cut off, more came. Other, larger regiments of Eternals arrived in the Promenade, ready to fight.

Ajani whirled around at the sound of battlecries.

The fungus-covered zombies of the Erstwhile surged down the Promenade, led by Vraska and Liliana.

“Fall back!” Ajani called, “Retreat to higher ground!”

The Boros and Selesnya soldiers fled from the street, scaling spires as the Erstwhile engaged with the Eternals.

Ajani sat atop a building, tending to his own wounds.

Liliana led out a wave of violet energy, empowering the Erstwhile undead with relentlessness.

The Erstwhile started to outnumber the Eternals, but the lazotep plating of the Eternals made them more durable than the armorless zombies of the Golgari.

Vraska slithered up to the necromancer, “More Erssstwhile are coming. You should head to Tin Ssstreet. I’ll take it from here.”

Liliana narrowed her eyes, focusing on maneuvering the Erstwhile, “I think I’ll stick around until we’ve held down the Promenade. Not that I don’t...actually, no I don’t trust you.”

Vraska scoffed and walked away, leaving Liliana to her work.

The Erstwhile brought Eternals to her, which she exerted her influence over. Once the Eternals at the front lines were pacified, Liliana set up and wall of bodies for the oncoming legion. She ordered them to stay put and left Vraska to watch the blockade.


	19. The Immortal Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call on Tin Street, the Gatewatch along with the newly arrived Teferi and Karn make a grab for the key to their cage: The Immortal Sun.

“Really, Krenko?” Jace called to a wrinkled green goblin, “This is what you’ve resorted to?”

Krenko and his fellow goblins were running down Tin Street, sacking and looting abandoned stores.

“No Azorius to stop us.” Krenko cackled, “Might as well!”

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ravnica is at risk of being destroyed and you decide to loot jewels.”

“Those blue skeletons aren’t my problem, Guildpact.” Krenko muttered, “So frankly, Ravnica can be demolished for all I care. As long as my boys and I are rich!”

Jace grumbled, “Little shits.”

Jace opened a public channel of telepathy to Ajani, attempting to cover his communications with the screams and prayers of the dying.

 _We hit a problem on Tin Street._ Jace thought to the leonin, _Krenko won’t cooperate. I need your forces here to set up a blockade._

Ajani patched in, _Not even a consideration? Alright. My soldiers and I will be there shortly. Can you handle them in the time being?_

The ground started to tremor from hundreds of footfalls.

 _I might have to,_ Jace grimaced.

Lazotep bodies flooded Tin Street, the remnants from the Promenade forces had been redirected here.

Jace focused and unleashed raw Æther into the street. Those Eternals without counterspells or the fortitude to resist his magic were sent back from whence they came. But that was a very small number.

The mind Mage delved into the remnants of the Eternals’ minds and altered their perspective such that their comrades in arms looked like citizens to each other.

The Eternals started to fight each other. Or at least, those that Jace could maintain the illusion on. There were too many for him to upkeep constant illusions on all of them.

For those that got through, Jace split off an illusory copy of himself to deal with them.

Despite his best efforts and his mental exertion, Jace continued to be pushed back. He wasn’t a one man army.

A roar echoed from the sky as a lazotep cover dragon descended on the mind Mage. Jace leapt out of the way of its flaming breath, losing concentration on his spells.

The dragon perched on a spire and roared a second time.

Jace slammed down illusionary walls all along Tin Street before turning to the dragon. Unfortunately, his walls couldn’t keep the Aven at bay.

Jace was split, but came to a decision of where to focus when the dragon swooped down for another attack.

Jace prepared an evasive maneuver, but was surprised to find someone else take the dragon’s blow. And shrugged it off.

Jace looked up to find the woman shrouded in white with the large hat before him. She was covered in a white, glowing aura that rippled around her like a rushing stream.

The dragon landed on the street, somewhat taken aback.

The woman raised her five foot long sword and swung downwards. The energy around her coalesced into her blade and shot forth in a wave of light. The blast split the dragon eternal in two.

Jace watched in awe as the two halves of the dragon fell to the ground limp.

“Thank you…” he breathed.

“Only doing what I should.” The woman said.

“What’s your name?”

“People call me the Wanderer.” The Wanderer looked past him, “Now how about you let us help you with that horde.”

“Us?” Jace asked.

“I suppose you could say I had a change of heart,” the man in the Black cloak and mask emerged from an alleyway, “Especially when it came to my survival. Davriel Cane.”

“The more the merrier. Or...less hopeless I guess.” Jace smiled.

The Wander readied her sword, “Drop one of those walls. I’ll hold them in the bottle neck.”

Jace obliged and let a steady stream of Eternals through. The Wanderer carved through their ranks as Davriel summoned an archfiend to assist her while casting a flurry of varying spells.

Together, they were able to hold the line until something started to cause a ruckus behind the Eternal line.

The Dreadhorde came to a halt and made a path down the middle as Liliana walked towards them, holding the Chain Veil.

“Jace,” she grabbed him by the shoulders before embracing him, “Are you Alright? I heard you'd been left on your own.”

“I’ll be fine. These two helped me out and Ajani should be here soon.” He assured her.

Liliana sighed with relief, “I can only hold them like this for so long even with the Chain Veil. I’ll destroy them and help you hold until Ajani arrives.”

Liliana turned back to the Eternals and clenched an outstretched fist. The energy animating the Eternals slipped from their eyes as they collapsed. The Wanderer and Davriel’s demon started crushing their skulls so they couldn’t be reanimated again.

Eventually, Ajani and his forces arrived and set up a temporary blockade by building a makeshift wall of debris and even toppled a building, allowing the other walkers to return to Duskmantle.  
______________________

Jace returned to a Duskmantle full of anxious planeswalkers. He singled out Gideon in the crowd, “We gotta update them and plan our next steps. Help me out.”

Jace and Gideon stood before the crowd. Gideon cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“Attention, planeswalkers and citizens of Ravnica!” Jace tried to project his voice as best he could, “The blockades on Tin Street and the Promenade are holding for now. Evacuation efforts are underway. But we’re not outta the woods yet. We still have several problems to deal with. First and most pressing, I believe is the Immortal Sun. The glyph overtop New Prahv signals its location.”

“That artifact is what’s keeping us from leaving this plane and cutting off much of our magic connected to other planes.” Gideon announced, “If we can deactivate it, it’ll allow us to leave this place and perhaps put a stop to Bolas’s invasion.”

“Bolas wouldn’t have left the Sun unguarded, so we need to be ready. I recommend an invasion of our own. Due to the chaos around us and our numbers, we should have no issue getting inside. From there, we need to find Baan, its guardian, and the Sun. We kill Baan, shut off the sun and go from there.” Jace said, “We can’t waste anymore time-“

“They’ve come!”

Jace and his cohorts turned their heads to see a Dimir Agent.

“The Dreadhorde is here! We need to leave now!”

Lazav growled, “Damnit! Take the passages. How did they even find us?”

“Jace, Liliana, Nissa and I hold them off.” Gideon said, “Get to New Prahv and dismantle the sun. Chandra, go with them.”

“But what about you guys?” Chandra asked.

“We’ll be fine.” Liliana said, “Go give Baan a taste of your flames.”

Chandra hesitated, but nodded before fleeing into several tunnels that had opened up in the brick walls.

Nissa turned to them, “Once we get out of here, I need to go to Vitu-Ghazi.”

Jace looked at her, “Vitu-Ghazi? Why?”

“I have a plan to slow down the Eternals.” The elf said before turning to the current threat.

Bright blue glyphs appeared on Jace’s hands. Gideon lowered into a fighting stance. Liliana started to channel black mist around her fingers. Nissa drew her sword as it started to glow green.

Lazotep warriors descended into Duskmantle, keeping a solid formation.

Jace froze the shallow waters on the outskirts of the guild hall solid, halting the flow of soldiers and started casting his illusions.

Gideon leapt into the fray and started to cut them down as Nissa summoned plants from the walls to batter and bind them.

“That’ll slow them down enough to get outta here.” Jace said, “Let’s move.”  
___________________________

Teferi blinked his eyes open to Ravnica. He felt his connection to other planes sever as he arrived.

He appeared on a rather busy street, full of people going in the opposite direction of a makeshift wall swarming with soldiers.

“We are trapped,” Karn’s deep, metallic voice echoed behind Teferi.

“Seems that way. It also seems as though we’re late. Again.” Teferi grumbled.

“Ironic.” Karn nodded,

“Let’s see if we can’t find the others.” The chronomancer said.

As if on cue, Teferi’s attention turned to a giant blast of fire as a swarm of flying Eternals were blown to smithereens.

Chandra followed by several other planeswalker, some known and some strangers, burst from an alleyway.

“You guys are here too.” She grinned, “C’mon. We’re gonna go destroy the Immortal Sun.”

“Wait, so it’s _here_ now?” Teferi asked, exasperated. The golem and time Mage followed after Chandra’s mob of planeswalkers.

“We’re headed for New Prahv!” Chandra shouted, “The building just up ahead with the big ass glyph overhead.”

After many winding pathways and legions of Eternals, the planeswalkers made it to New Prahv.

The building was made up of three giant towers that touched the sky, each of which had water pouring down its side.

The courtyard in the center of the arrangement was more than big enough to hold all of Chandra’s planeswalker horde.

“C’mon, Baan!” She shouted, “I’m assuming you still wanna live! Hand over the sun and we’ll let you leave!”

Swarms of thopters varying in size surrounded the planeswalkers as Dovin Baan, the Vedalken Law Mage stepped out into the courtyard.

“This,” he chuckled condescendingly, “Is by far your most foolish endeavor, Nalaar. Thank you for rounding up your entire force for me.”

Chandra’s hair and hands erupted into orange flames. The pyromancer wasted no time in unleashing her powers unto Baan.

Despite Teferi trying to slow Dovin’s reaction time, one of the thopters nearby fired off a bolt of blue energy, intercepting Chandra’s torrent and countering it.

“You simpleton. Did you not think I would create counter measures for each of your powers?” Dovin lifted his six-fingered hand, “Lawmages! Arrest them.”

Azorius Lawmages came out of the towers and surrounded the planeswalkers. They started to advance with their spears.

Planeswalkers tried to cast spells, but their magic had all been prepared for by Dovin.

Dovin’s voice echoed throughout the plaza with an arcane boom, “Surrender yourselves.”

Teferi felt a bit of control magic wash over him. It was nothing for an archmage like himself, but some of the other planeswalkers weren’t handling it so well.

Teferi aimed his stag at Dovin and cracked the foundations of his spell, shattering the enchantment.

As soon as the spell had dissipated, small automaton drakes made of filigree descended upon Dovin’s thopters.

Attention centered on a caramel skinned woman coated in similar metal spirals as she struggled to maintain concentration.

Karn raised his hands and assisted her. The drakes ripped out wiring and hardware, tearing off plating with their talons.

“I remember you,” Dovin sneered, “Saheeli Rai.”

“You will pay,” the woman groaned, “For your corruption on Kaladesh!”

Dovin outstretched his handsome chanted a few arcane syllables. Saheeli started to falter.

Teferi stepped in front of her and mustered a challenge to his spell.

With the thopters out of commission, the planeswalkers started to engage with the Lawmages.

Chandra dove at Baan, tackling him to the ground. Baan shoved her off with a blast of hieromancy before standing.

Chandra launched another fire bolt, but Dovin easily countered the spell before siccing his thopters on her.

A hawk sized thopter clipped Chandra in the head before the smaller ones started to buzz around her.

Chandra grabbed the big one as it came in for another attack and caused it to combust.

She tried to incinerate the smaller one but in perfect synchronization, they extended beyond her blast radius and returned to swarming around her.

Their wings dented her chain mail and sliced through her leather. Cuts and gashes started to cover her body.

“I see you’ve learned nothing, Chandra. You’d still rather put a match to something than understand it,” Dovin condescended.

“Dovin, have you ever considered that maybe you have a flaw like the rest of us mortals?” Chandra asked confidently.

“My strategy is flawless. You cannot trick me with words.”

“You think you know everything, don’t you?”

“Tends to happen when one strives constantly for perfection.” Dovin raised his hand to command his swarm, “Now die.”

“News flash, Baan! Perfection doesn’t exist. And people change.” Chandra crossed her arms, palms open.

Tiny blasts of fire spewed from her fingertips. She strained to maintain control of her missiles as they passed through the hulls of individual thopters and fried their circuits. Despite the thopters attempting to expand their formation, Chandra’s attack gave chase.

Dovin cursed as he tried to salvage his once flawless stratagem, but found his swarms in ruins.

“Now that I’ve dealt with your little toys, I can focus on the real problem: you.” Chandra’s fists ignites in billowing flames.

But before Chandra could finish the Vedalken he levitated into the air, landing on a platform between two of the towers. He unclipped something from the side of the nearest tower.

Two feet in diameter, carved from jade and gold, Dovin held the Immortal Sun in his hands. He directed the front towards the planeswalkers and activated its power.

A wave of dark green energy billowed from it, causing the planeswalkers to falter while empowering Dovin.

He cackled and exerted the Sun’s influence even more.

“Now, you lowly scum, obey my commands!” The force of Dovin’s words forced all to comply but three, “Stand down and remain still until the Dreadhorde consumes you.”

Teferi defended his own mind from the Sun with advanced magic while trying desperately to not be outclassed in Chandra’s head by Dovin’s empowered control magic. Karn managed to remain unaffected thanks to his artificial mind.

But Dovin was winning against Teferi. The time mage’s power was like that of a rushing river, while Dovin had the strength of a thunderstorm.

Then, a typhoon started to brew.

Teferi glanced up as Jace and Liliana descended from the sky, held up by Eternal aven.

Jace was focused on Dovin, who was beginning to give out.

Liliana had them both land safely on the platform next to Dovin as Jace continued to eat at his defenses.

Dovin swung the Sun around and hit the duo with the relic’s power.

Liliana had to slump against a wall while Jace stumbled to his knees.

But the connoisseur of mistakes had made a fatal error in directing the artifact away from the other planeswalkers. Chandra blasted towards Dovin knocking him off the platform and the Immortal Sun clattering to the ground.

Chandra leapt into the air and slammed Dovin to the ground and smashed his jaw with a flame coated punch.

Dovin tried to speak, but his mouth was too damaged to form coherent words.

“Roast, you cowardly little shit.” Chandra growled as white-hot fire incinerated the Vedalken.

Dovin Baan released one last dying scream before his flesh turned to ash and his bones became charred.

Jace grabbed the Immortal Sun and swung it with all his might into ground. The jade cracked and gold bent before he smashed it again.

An explosion of golden light radiated out of it with a third swing, releasing its grip on the planeswalkers. They all felt their connections to different planes retether.

Chandra smiled up at Jace and Liliana, but faded when they saw the grim look on their faces.

Many of the planeswalkers in Chandra’s group were planeswalking away. They were simply going to abandon Ravnica.

“Shit.” She heard Jace mutter, “I shoulda kept it around.”

By the time people stopped planeswalking, their numbers had gone from about a hundred to only around twenty or so.


	20. The Battle of Vitu-Ghazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreadhorde has broken through the Promenade Barricade and makes its way for the largest density of life they can sense. Nissa and Gideon help defend the World Tree.

Tomik paced anxiously along the Promenade barricade. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair in frustration.

Guildmaster Vraska had gone to retrieve the rest of the Golgari forces, leaving the Orzhov to keep the Erstwhile in line.

And that was all well and good, except for the fact that the Erstwhile were dwindling fast.

The Golgari needed to get back quick because Azor knows most of the Orzhov here didn’t give two shits about anyone but themselves.

“Calm yourself, Tomik.” A voice approached from behind him.

“G-guildmaster Kaya.” He turned to Kaya, “You see what’s happening, right? We’ll be overrun within the hour.”

“Even if we falter, the Tenth District has been evacuated. The Dreadhorde will have quite a ways to go before they reach the edge, giving us the time we need to prepare a counterattack.” Kaya said, “Though, it’s likely we’ll not hold out long.”

“What do we do when that happens?”

“We were told just to watch the Erstwhile. It’s not our responsibility to fight.”

Tomik felt rumbling from the ground beneath his feet.

“What the-” he hissed.

“Guildmaster!” One of the Orzhov sentries cried out.

Everyone, including Tomik’s attention was drawn to the Plaza of the Guildpact and the portal swirling within.

They had to be twenty, no thirty feet tall. Coated in Lazotep, five figures taller than any giant emerged.

The first held a caiman appearance like a Simic crocodile. While its head was that of an animal, its body was that of a humanoids. It opened its golden maw and roared, holding up a proportionally giant spear.

The second out of the portal was a similarly structured creature with a human body, but the head of what looked to be some kind of bird Tomik had never seen before. The giant ten foot wings that extended from it helped him make that assumption.

Behind it, emerged a giant with the head of a snake. Bright green ichor dripped from both its fangs and a small hole in its head. It carried a giant axe with a vertical blade and stood imposing over the plaza.

Then stepped out a giant with the head of a feline creature, gilded in gold and azure stone. Her left arm carried on it, several arrows as tall as some buildings that were certainly meant for the golden bow in her hand that was twice as long.

Lastly, was one that looked quite different from the others. Instead of blue stone, it appeared to be clad in a thick carapace, matching the material of its head. Speaking of which, its head was a full, giant scarab beetle as if the insect had sat on its neck. It carried a long staff bearing the horns of the dragon and giant, curved sword.

The Scarab creature slammed its staff into the ground. The other creatures halted at its command.

Everyone around Tomik was in stunned silence. As the figures emerged.

The Scarab God lifted its sword, pointing directly down the Promenade.

The snake-headed creature started to shamble towards their barricade.

“Oh shit!” Tomik cried.

The snake creature’s giant steps made the crossing of the Promenade only take a few seconds.

Kaya brandished her daggers and prepared for a fight.

“Hold strong!” She called, “I’ll handle the big guy!”

Kaya leapt into the fray, nimbly making her way towards the giant by catapult off the heads of clamoring Eternals.

She bounded off one last Eternal and leapt off the side of a building.

The creature lifted its axe with startling speed and swung at Kaya. She became incorporeal just in time for the blade to pass through her and demolish the building behind.

But the creature was able to avoid her attack. She missed with her knives by inches. Impossible. With little effort, the creature swung its axe again. Kaya didn’t have time. The flat of the blade slammed into her, sending her rocketing into a building wall.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. W-what do I do?” Tomik started to truly panic, “Re-retreat! Retreat!”

As the Orzhov started to evacuate, the Promenade fell to the Dreadhorde and the Erstwhile were crushed by nightfall.  
__________________________________________________________

Nissa and Gideon stepped out of a portal provided by Jace.

They had landed in the courtyards of Vitu-Ghazi.

The serene atmosphere of the lush gardens made both planeswalkers uneasy. Times of war were upon Ravnica. Yet the Selesnya temples looked as though nothing was wrong.

A burly, broad shouldered centaur stopped them before they could move forward.

“What’s your business here, outsiders?” He asked.

“We need to speak with Emmara.” Gideon said, “We’re friends of Beleren.”

The centaur nodded and let them pass.

Gideon and Nissa ascended the many spiraling marble steps that led up to the World Tree.

The sunset provided another glimpse of peace and sedation that made both Gideon and Nissa uncomfortable.

When they had gotten to the base of the World Tree, Emmara was ordering guildmages about, looking somewhat panicked.

“Emmara.” Gideon announced their presence, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” the elf asked, “Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?” Nissa asked, anxious.

“The Promenade held for all of four hours. The Dreadhorde has the first precinct under their control.”

“No.” Gideon gasped.

“Now they’re heading straight for us.” Emmara growled, “Damnit!”

“We’ll help you fend off the attack here.” Gideon said, “But after that, your troops will be needed elsewhere. I suspect Jace is going to make a move for the planar portal next. If he’s got the big picture objective covered, we need to cover him.”

Emmara sighed, “I understand. But there are so many here who believe that if we isolate ourselves, we’ll be fine.”

“They’ll understand soon enough.” Gideon assured her, “When they see the Dreadhorde, they’ll know the right thing to do.”

Something deep sounded from the outskirts of Vitu-Ghazi.

“They’re here already?” Emmara gasped.

Other forms of alarms started to blare.

“Gideon,” the elf looked to the soldier, “Can you command the ground troops? I’m going to set up a healing ward and position the archers.”

Gideon nodded in affirmation, “I’ve got it.”

He bolted down the steps and went to join the battlefield.

“Excuse me,” Nissa said quietly, “Would you mind if I animated some of your temples?”

Emmara glanced at her, “Not at all. We’ll take all the help we can get.”

With that, Emmara ran off to do her tasks, leaving Nissa in the presence of the World Tree. She sensed power radiating from it. The wrath of this world.

It wanted to fight back, desperately. The leylines reached towards in anticipation.

Nissa stepped onto a balcony overlooking the gardens and temples.

Gideon had moved the Selesnya ground troops into formation at the Guildgate.

Waves of azure started to move in and the two forces clashed. Arrows rained down from the perches on trees as spells went flying through the air.

Nissa dragged the tip of her thin sword along the ground, channeling her power through the roots of the tree and into the earth.

The gardens and marbles temples that surrounded the world tree started to fill with foliage and vegetation.

The temples took on a humanoid appearance, starting to stand up and walk towards the battle.

Nissa’s brigade of ten foot tall elementals smashed into the front line. She strained to control them. Ravnica wanted so badly to be let loose and invoke its wrath against Bolas.

Gideon maneuvered around the Eternals, letting Emmara’s archer rain death down on them. They were winning.

An archer’s arrow pierced the Lazotep armor on an eternal. Vines started to grow around it, trying to crush it.

But the Eternal tore itself from its clutches with ease. Another arrow shot, deflecting off Lazotep. Two. Three. Ten shots all useless.

Gideon started to be pushed back. Nissa’s elemental were being taken down by groups of two or three.

They had gotten stronger. Much stronger.

Nissa felt bile rise in her throat as the presence of undeath increased ten fold. A corrupted embodiment of nature was approaching.

Rhonas.

The snake headed god of Amonkhet, clad in gold and Lazotep, broke through the Guildgate.

The god raised his staff, imbuing the Dreadhorde with green energies. Strength coursed through each of them as the Selesnyans started to falter.

Eternals could take on four or five soldiers each no problem.

Rhonas had to be brought down. But he was massive.

The only way he could be matched was with...yes. It had to be Nissa. The elf took a deep breath and tried to find the biggest animatable living thing in the gardens. She was standing on it.

Nissa sent energy into the World Tree at a rate she had never before tried.

The leylines struggled to animate it.

But the wood started to morph and move. Its roots were ripped from the ground and slammed into the dirt.

The World Tree stood. One of its branches reached down and lift Nissa onto its shoulder.

Vitu-Ghazi let out a primal ethereal roar of energy.

Rhonas looked over at the elemental and started to stomp his way towards the Tree.

Nissa pointed forward with her blade, “Destroy that abomination!”

Vitu-Ghazi stomped towards Rhonas.

The god lifted his staff and swung it at the elemental. Vitu-Ghazi blocked and slammed Rhonas’s jaw with a fist of bramble.

Rhonas shoved the elemental back and swung overhead with its weapon. The round blade split its left shoulder. Rhonas removed the blade and rammed the weapon’s shaft into Vitu-Ghazi before swinging upwards.

The elemental stumbled, but recovered.

Vitu-Ghazi grew its limbs to grapple Rhonas’s staff and arm. The god managed to break from its grip after some struggle. He swung his weapon at the giant elemental, but barely missed. Vitu-Ghazi extended its bramble arm and slammed Rhonas in the jaw with its wooden fist.

Vitu-Ghazi tried to pin the god down, but Rhonas easily outmatched the strength of the World Tree.

The head of his axe slammed into Vitu-Ghazi, sending it stumbling backwards.

WHAM!

A second blow sent the elemental crashing into another temple. Rhonas lifted the weapon over his head for a finishing strike that would obliterate both Nissa and the World Tree.

As the golden axe came down on them, Gideon lunged in front.

A sphere of golden light sent Rhonas’s weapon careening in the other direction.

Gideon turned back to the elf, “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She said softly, “Thank you.”

Nissa grabbed Gideon’s outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her up.

“Can you get me up there? One blow to his head. That’s all it would take for Blackblade to bring him down.” Gideon said.

“I can get you one shot. Beyond that, I fear Vitu-Ghazi will not hold.”

“Good enough.” Gideon assured her.

“Get in its hand. I’m going to throw you.”

“Oh.” Gideon blinked, “Alright then.”

“We still need the elemental to help hold off the other Gods.” Nissa said, “You’ll get your shot. When I say so, shield yourself.”

Vitu-Ghazi stood, matching a recovered Rhonas in height.

Rhonas attacked relentlessly. Nissa diverted a strike with the giant tree’s left arm, while winding its right arm back. 

Nissa sent the giant’s left fist hurtling into Rhonas’s guard, discombobulating him for a few seconds.

“Now!”

The right arm raced forward like a whip, launching Gideon at the god.

While Gideon went soaring, Rhonas batted Vitu-Ghazi’s left arm out of the way to see a tiny golden bullet fly at him.

Gideon’s barrier smashed into Rhonas, sending the god stumbling.

Vitu-Ghazi’s left arm slammed into him from the other side like a ball and sent him at an open and defenseless Rhonas.

Gideon dispersed his shield and let out a war cry as he aimed Blackblade’s edge for Rhonas.

The obsidian colored sural made four deep cuts in Rhonas’s throat. Magical power came flooding out of the wound.

After a few seconds, the god’s giant body fell limp in the street. Its eyes were drained of any power.

It was done. 

The Selesnyans roared and cheered towards the planeswalkers.

“So!” Gideon called, “Who’s changed their mind about staying home tonight?!”


End file.
